Alternate Gundam SEED: The Bells of Freedom
by MWSeraph
Summary: CE 71, as the Earth Alliance and ZAFT square off, it seems as though Naturals and Coordinators will be forced to take sides. However, a secret faction within the Atlantic Federation dating back to the Reconstruction War prepares to make its move. Its actions will be a shot heard around the world on both sides. My first fanfic! Support and feedback appreciated!
1. Synopsis

**Alternate Gundam SEED: Bells of Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam SEED canon, mobile suits, or characters designated as such. I only own characters and mobile suits belonging to the American organization, Freedom's Bells, among many other OCs.

**Special thanks to**: ZAFT Prime and Patriot-112 for showing alternate stories where there can still be honorable and freedom-loving Americans in the face of facism, racism, and fanaticism. May God continue to bless them in their lives and endeavors.

**Freedom's Bells**

Origins and Synopsis:

After the Reconstruction War of the final years of Anno Domini and the early years of the Cosmic Era up to year 9 (2109 AD), several surviving soldiers of the former United States of America realized that the world was going to undergo radical change. In order to ensure that there would still be a powerful force of freedom and justice, these patriotic men and women formed the underground organization, Bells of Freedom, to safeguard and carry on America's ideals in a rapidly changing world. With the formation of the Atlantic Federation, it seemed as though the world was on its way to peace. The Freedom's Bells nevertheless, remained vigilant, ready to respond to enemies of the American people both foreign and domestic.

When George Glenn's confession in CE 15 (2115 AD), things took a turn for the worst. The Atlantic Federation, consumed with their power, decadence, and moral stagnation, became usurped by the extremist organization, Blue Cosmos, who proceeded to try to undermine the justice system in their quest to destroy not only Coordinator technology, but Coordinators as a whole. Realizing the severity of the situation, the Bells of Freedom worked to rescue people, both Naturals and Coordinators, from the terror of Blue Cosmos. Through secret alliances with the many military officers and few politicians still fighting for common sense and righteousness, they hoped to settle the conflict between the two groups of humans through reason and legal means. However, with the secession of the PLANT colonies by desperate Coordinators in CE 65 (2165 AD), and the prominence of Blue Cosmos in the industries backing the Atlantic Federation, many of the moderates were forced to keep a low profile, or be disgraced and 'declared unfit for duty' by the Blue Cosmos-backed media and president.

The Tragedy of Copernicus on February 5 CE 70, along with the nuclear attack on the PLANT colony of Junius Seven by the newly established Earth Alliance, made it clear to Bells of Freedom that the world was at war again. Through their top secret contacts in the main stream military, these American patriots found out that both events were instigated by Blue Cosmos, with the Bloody Valentine of Junius Seven being aided by an unknown agent. Seeing that the Atlantic Federation government was willing to forgo many previous constitutional boundaries and international common sense laws to subjugate the other nations of Earth and kill all Coordinators by Blue Cosmos' orders, Bells of Freedom knew that all negotiations were out of the window; they had to fight to retake America from the brink of genocidal racism and restore the nation's good name, and bring the instigators of the war to justice before the world.

Though full of well-trained and determined soldiers of both genetic types, the Bells of Freedom still lacked the strength to match both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. With the smaller ZAFT forces matching the larger Alliance with mobile suits, the war ground to a stalemate on Earth. With Blue Cosmos occupied with fighting ZAFT, however, the Bells of Freedom continued to secretly build up support and strength, with several members infiltrating the Atlantic Federation military. Bells of Freedom engineers have been working on producing mobile suits for the organization, when intelligence reveals the G-Project of the Atlantic Federation at Heliopolis, as part of the Alliance's efforts to turn the tide, they send some of their best operatives in the Atlantic Federation military to investigate…

Mission:

Restore the Constitution to the United States of America to the Atlantic Federation, end genocidal racism between Naturals and Coordinators and promote interracial healing, and bring both Blue Cosmos and Solaris' Sons (Coordinator counterpart to Blue Cosmos) to justice for crimes of warmongering, terrorism, obstruction of justice, misappropriation of military property and technology, and disregard for national and international laws regarding human rights.

Organization:

Carrying on the legacy of the US Special Forces from the original patriots, Bells of Freedom operatives and soldiers are extremely well-trained and capable of taking on both Atlantic Federation and ZAFT soldiers, the former's professionalism being mostly eroded by fanatical Blue Cosmos leadership. Also emphasizing on the principle of all men being created equal, it trains its Natural soldiers to be as capable and adaptive as their Coordinator comrades. The Coordinator members are also encouraged to look upon their normal counterparts as brothers and are willing to help them reach their full potential. The harmony between the more established Naturals and more innovative Coordinators creates a healthy atmosphere of trust and brotherhood. This is further evidenced by the majority being Christians, with the commanders holding strong leadership traits.

When a new member is ready to commit to the Bells of Freedom, the organization, being the spiritual successor of the United States Armed Forces, has them take a ceremonial, yet heart-felt vow similar to the former service's Oath of Enlistment:

"I, (name), do solemnly pledge allegiance to the flag and Constitution of the United States of America, and vow to protect and defend them from all enemies foreign and domestic. Though the road be difficult, I shall stand strong in these ideals: that all men are equal by one creator, and that the rights of life, liberty, happiness, truth, and justice, are and always will be unalienable and fundamental parts of our existence. By the providence and grace of our Almighty God, I will conduct myself with honor, integrity, perseverance, humility, and love, that I will not falter or be tempted by evil, but combat it, even if it means forfeiture of my life. I hereby understand the responsibilities of my oath, and until freedom's bell rings, or my spirit is called back home, may God guide, and bless the defenders and people of the United States of America."

Despite years of secrecy, they nevertheless have a large number of followers, which has only increased with the revelation of Blue Cosmos' and even Solaris' Sons' violent intentions. There has also been discussion among the leadership for letting Coordinators uncomfortable with ZAFT's stance join their ranks.

Weaponry:

As of CE 70-71, the Bells of Freedom mobile arsenal is mostly conventional, consisting of some of the same Atlantic Federation mobile armors, vehicles, aircraft, and vessels. Thanks to their special operations strategies and tactics however, they can effectively combat the Earth Forces and even small squads of ZAFT mobile suits in shadow missions. Should these American patriots develop and deploy their own mobile suits, they will be much more capable of opposition of both sides. Nevertheless, due to the rumors of the G-Project's technology and the significance of the endeavor alone, they still send some of their best to investigate, and if necessary, acquire at least one of the AF mobile suits for their own development and use.

Notable Membership:

*Due to the secretive nature of the Bells of Freedom at the moment, the full extent of the membership roster is unknown. This information will be updated as the situation develops.

Misc.

This is not entirely canon, but the Atlantic Federation will compose the entirety of North America down to Panama near the Union of South American States' border and Greenland, except Iceland and the British Isles.

Western Europe and the Middle East will also not be part of the Eurasian Federation, but rather be their own superstates. Western Europe along with Britain and Iceland, would form their own, the European Confederacy, while the Middle Eastern nations, except Israel (called the Republic of Judea), would be the Islamic Republic of the Middle East. Japan, South Korea, Philippines and Taiwan in this continuity would also be separate from the Republic of East Asia, and form the Asian Pacific Federation.

In this continuity, the European Confederacy is a Blue Cosmos backer of the Atlantic Federation, while the Asian Pacific Union and Republic of Judea are going along with the AF to secure their borders against their larger neighbors. What happens next regarding the Bells of Freedom and AF will also determine the steps these nations will take as well. While the European Confederacy is an ally of the Atlantic Federation, they secretly have ambitions for their own position in the Alliance.

Basically this is the updated formal EA charter:

-Atlantic Federation

-Eurasian Federation

-Republic of East Asia

-South African Union

-Republic of Judea

-European Confederation

-Union of South American States (occupied by the Atlantic Federation for agreeing to have ZAFT Forces on their territory)

-Asian Pacific Union

* * *

Well this is my preview! I will do my best in bringing some excitement! Until then, have a nice day!

MWSeraph


	2. PHASE 01- Pilot

PHASE 01- Pilot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam SEED canon, mobile suits, or characters designated as such. I only own characters and mobile suits belonging to the American organization, Freedom's Bells, among many other OCs.

* * *

_Heliopolis, Orb Colony, Jan. 25, CE 71_

To those wishing to escape the war between the Earth and the PLANTs, Heliopolis is considered an ideal location away from the fighting. Belonging to the neutral nation of the Orb Union, one would not expect anything to be out of the ordinary, including a transport ship entering the port. However, to the crew of a spying warship nearby, the normal looking ship was anything but normal in its cargo.

* * *

_Earth Forces Agamemnon-class space carrier,_ Eisenhower

Atlantic Federation Navy Lieutenant Derek Lockheed stood by the seat of the Eisenhower's commander, Commander Edward Sheppard, as they both observed the target ship of their observation enter the colony port.

"The Atlantic Federation isn't exactly being discrete if their so-called G-Project is top secret," Derek remarked with a grin, "Blue Cosmos, for all their domination, could be more prudent about spies in their own ranks."

Commander Sheppard exhaled. "It's because they think that with a supposedly 'pure Natural' military," he answered, "there would be no Coordinator spying on them, and that no Natural would dare turn against their idea of a 'blue and pure world'."

"Well," Derek spoke, "if they think that way about all Naturals in the Atlantic Federation, they've become complacent. We true American patriots will soon have something to say about that!"

The twenty-year-old lieutenant, while officially a member of the Atlantic Federation Navy and Space Force, was in fact a member of the Bells of Freedom, an underground military organization opposed to Blue Cosmos and the current AF government. For the past years since the confession of George Glenn and the Coordinator boom, Blue Cosmos has been manipulating the nation, centered in the former United States, with anti-Coordinator propaganda. To that end, they have covered up the truth behind the Tragedy of Copernicus and the destruction of Junius Seven, the latter event being virtually unknown to the populance of Earth, thanks to their control of popular media. The Bells of Freedom, founded by the American military survivors of the Reconstruction War, has been fighting the enemy in secret, while at the same time, passing on the legacy of the American Founding Fathers and Constitution within their ranks. They are gathering strength for the day that they would put an end to Blue Cosmos, restore sanity and honor to what was America, and bring healing to the divide between Naturals and Coordinators.

Sheppard, a Coordinator, continued, "That ship is carrying six of the pilots for the G-Project mobile suits. Furthermore, if our sources are correct, the Hawk of Endymion, Mu La Flaga is escorting them. He'll be a lot of trouble if he suspects something."

The commander heard a chuckle beside him as Derek, a Natural, uncrossed his arms. "That's the beef of it. If La Flaga is here, that's all the more reason to check it out. That G-Project must be very pivotal to the AF for the Moebius Zero ace to be here." Derek began to walk to the door. "I'm officially on leave, and I'm sure we've got people to cover for my 'vacation' to Heliopolis. If necessary, we can work with the agents we've got among the project crews and arrange for the 'appropriation' of a few machines. By the time they realize what has happened, we Bells will be on our merry secret way!"

"Alright then," the Bell commander said, "then prep your team for insertion and recon of the target area. Remember, though, that you are going into neutral territory, with civilians in the crosshairs, so don't get gung-ho. Just grab what you can, and get out."

"Understood, sir," Derek waved his hand affirmatively, "as for the civilians, I've got someone to act as eyes for us." He departed the bridge.

* * *

_ZAFT Nazca-class destroyer, _Vesalius,_ opposite side of Heliopolis_

"It wouldn't be too late if we wait for a response from the Council!" ZAFT Captain Fredrik Ades was talking with the commander of the small ZAFT task force, consisting of the _Vesalius_, and the Laurasia-class battleship_ Gamow_. The commander, Rau Le Creuset, dressed in a white uniform with yellow hair framing his distinctive white mask, coolly spoke, "it will be too late. My sixth sense tells me so."

"If we let things slip now," Le Creuset continued, "we would eventually pay for our mistakes with our lives." He looked out towards Heliopolis. "We must seize the Earth Forces' mobile suits, before they can move them."

Two stealth landing shuttles departed from the fleet and silently approached the colony. After touching down, they released their load of armed green and red coat soldiers.

* * *

_Inside Heliopolis_

The class of one Professor Kato was certainly having a normal day, but if any one of them that was feeling anticipation, it was 18-year old Coordinator, Quinton Johnson. Quinton, as he is known to the three classmates with him, Miriallia Haw, Tolle Koenig, and Kira Yamato, claims himself to be a transfer student from a university in the Kingdom of Scandinavia. When he met the three, he made friends with them. When they asked about his personal life though, Quinton only said that he has some rather private things that he would rather not share at the moment. Seeing that he wanted that decision to be respected, the teenage trio left it at that.

Still, he was to go to Morgenroete as part of a class assignment and given that Kira and his friends were also going, Quinton decided to tag along as well. Right now, however, he was rolling his eyes at the scene of two girls gossiping over some letter sent to the red-haired girl with them. _"I thought I was here for an in and out 'assignment'"_, Quinton thought, _"not to be some spectator to some girly talk over high school romance."_ He then smirked a bit. _"Then again, Flay Allster is quite the girl. Even if her father is the Secretary of State__ , she seems rather friendly." _Flay saw Quinton from the corner of her vision. He just flashed a friendly wink, making her blush a little bit.

Quinton, while being private about many things, he was very friendly towards the other teens. He also was good-looking, and somehow manages to make the girls swoon over him. This is not even lost on Flay, whom he has been especially friendly towards. _"He's been very nice to me for some reason,"_ Flay thought, _"but I've already got Sai, not to mention I am engaged to him."_

"Ahem," the teens were interrupted by an older black-haired woman wearing shades, with two other men beside her. "If you're not getting in, you don't mind?" she asked. Tolle quickly answered, "um, no! Sorry about that." The three adults walked past, leaving Flay to chew out her friends with Kira, Tolle, and Miriallia looking on. Quinton, on the other hand, looked from the corner of his eye at the passing woman.

_"Even with the shades on,"_ he mused, _"Natarle Badgiruel could have done a little more with the cover. She still sticks out too much for-"_ "Quinton!" Tolle's voice interrupted his thoughts. He realized that Flay and the two other girls had driven to the mall. The Coordinator teen quickly recovered, "I'm sorry, what?" Tolle smirked as he grabbed his shoulders, "Looks like you are competing with Kira and Sai for her!"

"Please," Quinton brushed him off, "If Sai's got the guts to send Flay a letter and she blushes over it, good for the two of them. I respect that." Tolle wasn't ready to give up though, "But you wish…" "Tolle," Quinton cut him off, "are we going to gossip all day, or should we get going?" The four kids got into the car. Quinton looked in the direction of where the disguised woman went.

_"Well," _the boy thought, _"If Badgiruel is here, that makes the G-Project all the more significant to us. I'll just have to count on Derek to do his job."_

* * *

_Heliopolis colony exterior_

ZAFT red coat, Athrun Zala watched as the laser trip wires went down. "First squad will find the target vessel and set the charges," Athrun clarified to his team. "My squad and third squad will proceed to Morgenroete and find those ten mobile suits." The armed operatives began their infiltration.

Athrun looked to the rest of his squad, consisting of Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, Rusty McKenzie, and Lars Ferrus. He in all honesty was conflicted. They were about to attack a colony belonging to Orb, which even ZAFT had non-aggression treaties with. _"Yzak does make a point, though,"_ the young ZAFT soldier thought, _"why would Orb allow the Earth Forces to develop mobile suits in their territory? It doesn't make sense." _

Nevertheless, whatever was happening involving the Earth Alliance Forces was still ZAFT's business either way. Athrun knew that no matter what, his duties to protecting the PLANTs came first.

* * *

_Other side of Heliopolis_

Derek in a blue Earth Forces pilot suit, armed his M68A2 bullpup rifle, a variant of the standard Earth Alliance rifle with the standard carrying handle and handguard replaced with rails for tactical options, with a side charging handle to compensate for the lower profile rail and a suppressor. He looked at his friend, Cpt. Marcus Pastor, a Natural, as well as the two other members of his squad. All of them were even equipped with duffel bags to conceal their bandoliers and rifles if necessary.

"Alright, guys," Derek began briefing them, "We've got contacts inside the colony with two vans ready for us. They will also present us with the appropriate documentation to pose as mechanics and test pilots. The lieutenant pulled out an electronic tablet showing a map of the colony interior, with red dots showing their intended targets. "Harris and I will be handling the transfer of the mobile suit known as X-105 Unit 1, a.k.a. Strike." He pointed at another dot, "Pastor, Dane, you've got the X-102 Unit 2, call sign Duel covered. Gather whatever intel you can, and extract with the Duel."

"Gotcha, Derek," Pastor acknowledged, "I'm guessing that the documents are meant to fake a test flight so we can get back to the ship before the alert is raised, right?" Derek sported a deadpan look for a few seconds, before laughing a little. "You read my mind on that one Marcus. Besides, my dad, though officially retired, still has plenty of strings to pull as a Bell commander!"

Then, Derek stopped and his look became serious. "In any case," he continued, "Let's not screw this one up. We basically get in, and get out. Avoid confrontation and collateral damage to the colony or populace. Is that clear!"

"Roger!" Marcus and the other two operatives replied. The small shuttle silently touched down on the exterior. "Good," Derek said, "then lock and load boys!" The shuttle pilot watched as the operatives began to file out towards their entry point. "Eisenhower," the pilot radioed, "Outlanders are Oscar-mike. I say again, Outlanders are Oscar-mike."

* * *

_Inside Heliopolis, Morgenroete facility_

After driving inside, Quinton, Kira, and the two other students of the Kato Seminar proceeded to their work place. As they entered the room, Quinton could see their four other friends. One of them, Sai Argyle looked out of his station. "Oh, Kira, you made it," Sai greeted.

Kira looked around. Kuzzey Buskirk was also on a laptop, with Coordinator best friends Hayashi Tamari and Krista Ayana working on the power suit in the room. Krista looked up from calibrating the suit, and smirked. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Mystery Hotshot," she teasingly greeted. Quinton sighed at the nickname, as Kira caught sight of another person in the room. The person looked to be a boy with blond hair dressed in a brown coat and black hat.

"Who do you happen to be?" Quinton asked. Kuzzey was about to answer, but Hayashi beat him to it. "He apparently needs to see the professor. He's just waiting over there until he's ready." Quinton just narrowed his eyes. The other boy seemed to ignore him.

Quinton then looked at Sai. "Excuse me, but I've forgotten something. I need to go and get it from the car." Sai waved, "okay then." The Coordinator turned to the door. Before stepping out, he looked back at Kira and smiled. "By the way, Kira," he added, "don't let Tolle be a pest." Tolle looked perplexed, before saying, "Quinton, I resent that!" Quinton ignored it and just stepped out.

However, Quinton was not on his way to the car. In fact, he slipped towards the nearest roof access door. Stepping outside, he produced his laptop and what appeared to be a portable UAV. Quinton turned on the laptop and UAV, throwing the latter in the air as it gained power. From the laptop, he proceeded to use the UAV's camera to monitor a large trailer nearby Morgenroete with what appeared to be a mobile suit on it, surrounded by several other vehicles and crew.

Quinton smirked as he looked at the sight. It was one of the Earth Forces mobile suits he had been monitoring for the past few months since he got here. Quinton Johnson was only a cover story for the young man, who was in fact a Coordinator member of the Bells of Freedom, Ensign Elias Lockheed. Given his youthful and unsuspecting appearance, his cover as a student made him the perfect mole in Morgenroete for the organization.

Elias turned on the radio concealed in his watch to a secure frequency. "Outlander One, this is Mite. Target: X-105 Unit 1 is currently immobile. Security is light at this time." Derek, travelling inside his van with operative Harris, radioed back, "Copy that Mite. We're on approach, so remain as our eyes for as long as you can."

"Roger that," Elias replied to his Natural brother, "good hunting." He turned back to his laptop and continued to use the UAV.

* * *

_Vesalius_

Rau smirked. The pieces were set. "It's time." Ades gave the word, "_Vesalius_ taking off!" The two ZAFT warships emerged from their hiding places, while simultaneously launching their GINN mobile suits.

* * *

_Eisenhower_

"Captain," a female CIC operator called, "radar signatures from the opposite side of Heliopolis!" Her screen showed just what they were, "I'm reading one Nazca-class, one Laurasia-class, and four GINNs!"

Commander Sheppard's eyes widened. _"It looks like ZAFT has the same idea as we do!" _He grunted, "Notify the Outlanders! They're about to have additional company real fast!"

Sheppard clutched the arms of his seat tightly. _"It's frustrating to not be able to do anything from our position," _he frowned, _"if ZAFT's objective is to either destroy or capture the G-weapons, Lockheed and Pastor had better speed it up. We can't let this opportunity slip out of our hands." _He gazed at the colony, which had just begun to launch its Mistral pods, which are horribly outclassed against a mobile suit like the GINN. _"Why did the Atlantic Federation and Alliance have to do it here, with a neutral colony of civilians in the crosshairs?" _The commander was worried for the safety of the inhabitants.

_Inside Heliopolis_

* * *

"Shoot," Marcus breathed, "are you serious, Actual?"

"What do you think," Derek followed up, "things are taking a rapid nosedive. I'm getting reports of the AF crew mobilizing the transports of the six machines slated for the new carrier,_ Archangel_!"

"What about the other four," Marcus asked. He doubted the Alliance would just leave the other four mobile suits unattended, especially with ZAFT at Heliopolis' doorstep.

"Our mission remains the same, Two," Derek clarified, "we get at least a Strike and Duel, and we'll have to escape before things get ugly. If the AF have some backbone, they'll use the other suits they have should things go further south."

Marcus sighed, before saying, "Copy that, Actual. Good luck."

Both operatives' vans continued on to their targets, remaining inconspicuous, but with the occupants tense. Getting out of Heliopolis and back to the _Eisenhower _alive was going to be more hectic than previously planned.

* * *

Ensign Natarle Badgiruel was scrambling to inform Lieutenant Murrue Ramius and the others to speed up the transfer of the G-weapons to the _Archangel_. If they could get out of the port with the mobile suits onboard, they would still have a chance to escape, or even try to fight.

_"Yet we don't know if the G-weapons are properly tuned,"_ the ensign thought, _"and our pilots have yet to properly train in the suits themselves, not simulators. ZAFT really seems to force our hand several times." _

There was suddenly a rumble coming from the direction of the hangar bay. Natarle looked back, only to see an explosion coming towards her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she tried to get back, but ended up being blown against a wall. She was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Kira grabbed onto the desk to keep from falling over. Miriallia squeaked, while Hirashi barely avoided dropping some books.

"What was that?" Krista exclaimed.

"A meteor strike?" Sai asked, startled by the rumbling.

Kira was confused and wondering about what was happening. He did notice that the guest looked particularly horrified, though.

* * *

Derek and Harris fought to keep in their seats as the van shook. "Those were explosions!" Harris cried.

The Bell lieutenant recomposed himself. A sense of dread came over him.

"If those explosions can be felt all the way in here," he muttered, "then..." His eyes widened.

"This isn't good!" He looked over the driver's shoulder. "Step on it! ZAFT's coming inside!" The agent didn't need to be told twice.

Derek knew that Outlander Team was going to have to fight it's way through the AF, ZAFT, and even Orb soldiers to secure their target mobile suits. He couldn't help but worry for the citizens of Heliopolis, however.

_"I hope Elias gets out safe," _Derek worried for his younger Coordinator brother.

_**END PHASE**_** 01**

* * *

My first chapter! Looks like it's going to be a three way race between the BoF, AF, and ZAFT to secure the Gundams! Wonder what this will mean for Kira and his friends! Stick around to find out!

P.S.- Constructive reviews appreciated! No flamers or hate mail, please!

Update: Confirmed members of the Bells of Freedom!

Derek Lockheed- A male Natural of the age of 20 with brown crew-cut hair and green eyes, Derek Lockheed is officially a Lieutenant in the Atlantic Federation Navy's Special Ops. However, he is also a secretly a mole and operative of the American patriot organization, Bells of Freedom, along with his father, a retired AF captain, and his Coordinator brother, Elias. A friendly and compassionate man, Derek is respected among his peers in the BoF, as well as his AF peers. While seeming to be focused on his career in public, he in fact hates what Blue Cosmos has done to have the Atlantic Federation discriminate against Coordinators and put fear into other Naturals who would speak out against them. He looks forward to the day that his nation of America would be washed clean of Blue Cosmos' manipulation and people can live free and peacefully. He cares very much for Elias, and sees much potential in him.

Elias Lockheed- A male Coordinator of the age of 18 with blond hair and orange eyes, Elias Lockheed is the younger brother of Derek. When his mother was pregnant with him, Elias nearly fell victim to a birth defect. With the baby's life at risk, his father agreed to have the BoF doctors save him, and make him into a Coordinator to repair the damage. Elias was safely born without further issues. With his Coordinator abilities, as well as healthy relations with his father and Derek, Elias was considered a miracle child to his family. When Blue Cosmos bribed and corrupted the AF government, the Lockheeds raised him in the custody of the BoF, where he underwent training as a soldier and agent. By 17, he attained the rank of ensign, and was later sent to Heliopolis as Scandinavian student, Quinton Johnson to investigate the Earth Alliance's latest mobile suits. He has made fast friends with Kira Yamato and the rest of the Kato Seminar, and shows an apparent interest in Flay Allster.

Marcus Pastor- A 20-year-old male Natural member of the Bells of Freedom, he is Derek's best friend and a former member of the Atlantic Federation Air Force. After the assassination of his moderate politician father and mother by Blue Cosmos radicals, as well as the disappearance of his younger sister, he was approached by the organization, who offered him a position as an operative. He disappeared from official records during Operation Uroboros and was declared MIA. Marcus is now a captain in the air force component of the BoF, and has been selected alongside Derek to infiltrate G-Project.

Up next, PHASE-02!


	3. PHASE 02- Gundams

PHASE 02- Gundams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam SEED canon, mobile suits, or characters designated as such. I only own characters and mobile suits belonging to the American organization, Freedom's Bells, among many other OCs.

**Patriot-112: Thank you! :)**

**B2KatxCurtis: Glad you like it. Here it is!**

**Titanic X: I'm glad you love it! I didn't think that it would already catch this much attention. Also, thanks for faving, and I'll do as best as I can! Finally, your sibling is a great fanfic writer! She inspired me to do this! ^^)**

**KentStadFelt: I appreciate the sentiment! I'll keep it up to the best of my abilities!**

Like ZAFT Prime, I ask that readers leave names so that I can properly reply to them! Also, PM me if you want! I would appreciate any support and feedback I can get. Otherwise, on with the fight!

* * *

_Bells of Freedom Agamemnon-class space carrier,_ Eisenhower

Commander Sheppard watched as the Mistrals attempted to fire on the four ZAFT GINNs. As he predicted, the mobile suits easily dodged the gunfire and destroyed the Mistrals with their assault rifles. Sheppard sincerely wanted to help them, but doing so would jeopardize the mission's secrecy, as well as the ship's safety. He had all too often read the reports of the Earth Alliance's space fleets being decimated at close range by mobile suits.

Out of the colony came three Alliance mobile armors to intercept the enemy. Sheppard's eyes narrowed as he recognized the Moebius Zero piloted by Mu La Flaga. _"Knowing his exploits,"_ he thought, _"he should be able to drive off a few GINNs or keep them at bay long enough for the Outlanders to hit their targets." _

Three of the GINNs got past the two standard Moebiuses, and flew into the colony, strafing the colony port control centers. The Bell commander grimaced more.

Everyone in the bridge also tensed up, as Sheppard voiced their thoughts, "This just went from bad to worse." If Lockheed and Pastor didn't acquire their target mobile suits, they wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

_Inside Heliopolis_

Yzak Joule was scanning the area with his binoculars, until he had a visual of four mobile suits in their trailers. "There," the silver haired red coat zoomed in, "just as Commander Le Creuset told us."

The other red coat, Dearka Elsman, replied glibly, "That we poke them, they'll come out of their hole? Naturals are stupid morons after all."

Lars Ferrus, around the same age as his companions with crimson hair and yellow eyes, warned, "They might not be as sharp, but getting careless is going to get your ass kicked Dearka."

"Enough talk," the leader, Athrun said, "Rusty and I will take a squad and handle the machines at Morgenroete. The rest of you, take the ones out in the open."

The ZAFT soldiers armed their R6 rifles and jetted into the interior, ready for their assault as their comrades' GINNs came out of the shaft.

In one of the GINNs, ace pilot Miguel Aiman received the coordinates to their targets.

"There's our treasure!" Miguel announced to his fellow pilots. He smugly looked up. "Nice one, Yzak. That was fast."

Another GINN pulled up. "If they send up some of their mobile suits," its pilot, Green said, "they're mine."

Miguel laughed a little. "Right, as if these Naturals will hand it to us."

* * *

_On the ground_

"Lieutenant Ramius," one of the mechanics called, "lost contact with the ship! Situation unclear!" The woman, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius was puzzled, until she heard something above them.

GINNs were strafing their positions, and Murrue and the others barely got out of the way as their vehicles exploded.

"ZAFT mobile suits," Murrue looked back at the destruction as she stood up. She ordered, "Get X-105-2 and X303 ready for combat! Get them out of the factory district!" She and her team went to arm themselves as the GINNs continued to fire on everything, with artillery and missile trucks being unable to score any hits.

* * *

_Near another mobile suit trailer_

Derek, Harris, and their contact disembarked to the sight of mechanics and soldiers scrambling for their lives or weapons, as the enemy continued to advance. The two Bell operatives armed their custom M68A2s and the agent his M17A1 pistol, with most of the EA members too engaged to pay heed to them. "We don't have much time, guys," Derek spoke, "so we need to be fast."

He turned to the agent, "Cody, I need you to help me fully mobilize and arm X105-1." "Roger," he acknowledged.

"Harris, I need you to-" Derek didn't get to finish as a GINN came flying in.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted as the GINN's rifle made swiss cheese of the surrounding vehicles, including the van. Derek and Harris were thrown to the ground, while the agent was hit by the explosion.

Derek quickly recovered from his fall, and went over to the agent. "Dang it," he panted as he checked his pulse, "Cody's dead." A shot pinged close to him. "Contact!" he shouted as he and Harris took cover behind some wreckage.

"Go Derek," Harris urged, "I'll keep these suckers off your back!" The Coordinator operative began firing up at the approaching ZAFT soldiers.

Derek scrambled up the mobile suit's trailer, trading some shots with the ZAFT soldiers. His rifle's red dot sight made point shooting a reflex for Derek.

The lieutenant made it up to the cockpit, shooting a soldier that tried to knife him. Harris was still firing from cover. "Alright baby," Derek muttered as he closed the cockpit and switched on the systems, "what do we have here?"

As the screen came on, it displayed the OMNI Enforcer Operating System, followed by "General Unilateral Neuro-Link Dispersive Atomic Maneuver- G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System" and  
"GAT-X105-1 Strike". Derek opened the system options on the menu, displaying several calibration settings. It was rather unrefined in several areas.

"_Great," _Derek grimaced, _"and here you would've thought these EA dudes would have already tuned out the OS on this sort of thing."_

He then smirked, and produced a flashdrive from his bandolier. _"Then again," _Derek thought triumphantly, _"that is why we've been practicing and gathering data for our own OS from captured GINNs." _He inserted the stick into the USB port, and watched the upload commence.

"_Hope Marcus has got it covered on his end."_

* * *

_Morgenroete_

Kira and his friends looked up in worry as the lights flickered off. "What's that?" Miriallia worriedly muttered as Tolle held onto her.

"What the heck is going on," Hayashi angrily voiced aloud, "why all these tremors?"

"We're under attack, that's what!" The teens turned to see Quinton scrambling towards them. "ZAFT mobile suits are shooting up everything industrial and military," he explained.

"What!" Kira exclaimed, "Why?" Quinton jumped for the emergency exit. "No time to be asking questions," he rebutted as he unlocked it, opening up to the stairs. "We've just got to get to a shelter," the blond Coordinator spoke, "Follow me!"

It was then Kato's guest who broke away, running in the opposite direction. "Hey, wait," Kira called as he started to go after him. "You two, get back here!" Quinton shouted, but they had already turned a corner.

"_Civilians," _Quinton exasperatedly thought. "Sai," he addressed the other guy, "you take the lead." Quinton ran after the two boys through the ruined corridors.

Kira continued to chase the other boy, wondering where he was going. "Where are you going," he caught up with him, "It's no use going that way." Quinton was not far behind and caught up.

The guest boy argued, "Why are you following me? You'd better get out of here!" Quinton sighed, "Guys, we-" but an explosion blew dust in their way. The guest boy's hat was blown off, giving the two a good look at the person's face.

Kira was flabbergasted. "A… girl?" The person, a blonde girl replied, "What did you expect?" Kira stuttered before she said, "You two should go! I need to find something first!"

"No good," Quinton responded, "the path we came through is collapsed." Kira then took hold of the girl. "This way!" he went down another corridor with her. Quinton sighed, "I'm coming along so you two don't do anything stupid!"

"I never expected to get stuck in here," the girl admitted. Kira looked back at her and his friend. "There are still shelters in the factory district! We should be able to make it!"

* * *

_Outside with Marcus_

Marcus Pastor and Dane were blending in with the rest of the Earth Alliance crew, firing on the green soldiers behind cover with their TR-2170 assault rifles. Only the two seasoned Bell soldiers were holding their own, though, as the others were killed or injured.

"I can't move up to the Duel," Pastor muttered. The ZAFT soldiers were laying heavy fire between him and the mobile suit. "Dane, lay down some fire," he ordered.

Dane opened up with his TR-2170, firing his under mounted Mk. 2 grenade launcher at intervals, blowing shrapnel into the vehicles and soldiers. The captain sprinted across the road and rapidly jumped onto one of the legs.

"I'll cover you, Dane," Marcus called, "let's go!" Dane nodded and also sprinted, only for ZAFT soldiers to riddle him with bullets. The operative was dead before he hit the ground.

"Dane!" Marcus exclaimed. Still, he jumped into the open cockpit, sealing it shut. The ZAFT soldiers, seeing that the unit was in enemy hands, jumped away in fear.

Marcus was quickly starting up Duel Unit 1, downloading his custom OS from his flash drive. _"It won't be in vain, guys,"_ he thought of his fallen comrades as he looked out at the destruction. His heart sank for the people of Heliopolis. They deserved better than this. _"God help them."_

* * *

_Morgenroete_

The teen trio ran until they could see the light of an exit. What greeted them did not surprise Quinton, but the two teens with him.

Down below were three mobile suits, with security trading fire with the ZAFT invaders. Quinton recognized two of them to be Strike Unit 2 and the Aegis, both slated for the _Archangel_. The third was a third Duel unit.

"Why these are…" Kira gasped in disbelief. "I knew it," both boys looked to see the girl almost collapse in tears. "It's the Earth Forces' new mobile weapons… Father, you traitor!"

One of the crew aimed her M68A1 rifle in the girl's direction. Quinton tackled the girl as the shot hit the railing. "Go," he urged Kira as he pulled the girl along.

"It's no good to cry and get yourself killed, lady!" Quinton berated her. She was too distracted to reply. He recognized the girl from records, but didn't bother to tell Kira. _"Cagalli Yula Attha was also smelling a rat," _the Coordinator agent thought, _"I doubt Lord Uzumi had any part in this, though." _

* * *

_Outside_

After killing all the Alliance security, Yzak and his team took control of the suits fast.

"Well! This is pretty impressive engineering," Yzak remarked about the X102-2 Duel Unit 2 he was now piloting. "Dearka?"

"Okay. Updates are good and nerve links established," Dearka reported on his X103 Buster, "Calibration's complete, too. It'll move."

Lars got his new X204 Reaper upright, and was feeling for the controls. "This seems rather user-friendly," Lars smiled, "I think I'm gonna like this."

Nicol, thanks to his Coordinator abilities, quickly calibrated his X207 Blitz and stood up.

Dearka groaned impatiently, "Where are Athrun and Rusty? They sure are taking their time." "They should be fine," Yzak answered, "Right now, we need to deliver these four machines. Make sure you don't damage them before we hand them over to Commander Le Creuset."

The four captured mobile suits activated their thrusters and took off with a GINN escorting them.

* * *

_Morgenroete_

Quinton and Kira were running back through the walkways, having dropped off the girl at a full shelter. "Keep going Kira," Quinton said. It was then he caught sight of a ZAFT soldier getting near the Duel Unit 3. He looked at Kira, then all the fighting and destruction going on. Images of the time he spent with Kira and his group flashed in his mind. They were good memories.

"_Aw, screw running,"_ Quinton decided. He saw that the ZAFT green was nearing the cockpit of the Duel. Letting his training kick in, the Coordinator jumped down towards the unit, now fighting as Elias Lockheed. The soldier looked up, but was tackled by the teen before he could raise his weapon.

Kira, on the other hand, noticed another ZAFT green taking aim at the female soldier on the Strike. "Watch out! Behind you!" Kira called.

Murrue Ramius turned around, dodging the shot and shooting the enemy before the M68A1 stopped firing. She looked up and saw Kira.

"The kid from earlier," she muttered as she checked her magazine. Another one of her team mates went down, prompting her to draw her pistol and kill a ZAFT green.

Murrue looked up at Kira again. "Come here!" she called. "Thanks," Kira replied, "but please ignore me! I'm going to the shelters on the other side!" "There's nothing but a door there!" she said as the door exploded in Kira's direction. Seeing he was out of options, Kira decided to meet her. Kira jumped from the walkway onto the Strike's shoulder, surprising Murrue.

Elias and the soldier continued to struggle, with the former holding down the latter's R6 carbine. The ZAFT soldier was trying to push Elias off in the face. The young Bell agent could see the pistol on the vest's holster. With a sudden surge of strength and reflex, Elias pulled the pistol off and shot the soldier through the helmet. Without wasting any more time, he jumped into the Duel and sealed the cockpit.

Nearby, Athrun watched as his friend Rusty receive a bullet through the helmet. "Rusty!" He jumped out and fired, killing the Natural as payback. "Hamana," Murrue called, aiming her pistol. The red coat fired the last of his rounds, nicking the woman in the arm.

Kira went over to her as the soldier pulled out his knife and rushed them. Kira looked up, and his eyes widened. A memory played in his mind…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Two young boys were standing in the midst of cherry blossom trees. Pink petals rained everywhere, seeming to add to the innocence of the scene and the kids as well._

"_I don't think there will be a war between the PLANTs and the Earth," one of them with a green vest and beret told his friend, "War just seems stupid."_

_The beret boy passed a robotic bird he created to the other, who was wearing a blue shirt and pants. Its name was Birdy, the physical symbol of their close friendship. The blue boy looked back at the beret boy, who smiled._

"_So," he asked, "are you going to move to the PLANTs?"_

"_Athrun…," the blue boy spoke._

* * *

_Back to the present_

"Athrun…," Kira spoke in shock. Even the ZAFT soldier, Athrun had the same reactions, stopping himself mid-attack. "Kira?" he also spoke. The red suited soldier could only lower his knife, wondering if this was real.

Elias was quickly strapped in and activating his Duel. _"I've got to get out of here or I'm toast," _he figured. He began to move the limbs, breaking the restraints and standing up. A grin appeared on his face. _"Alright then," _Elias mentally braced himself, _"I've got some tail to kick and a colony to save."_

Kira, Murrue, even Athrun watched in confusion and surprise, as the Duel Unit 3 broke free of its restraints. It suddenly engaged its thrusters and jetted forward, through the smoke. With Athrun distracted, Murrue raised her pistol and fired, with the red coat dodging and flying towards the Aegis.

Kira watched the ZAFT soldier leave, as Murrue shoved him into the Strike's cockpit. She groaned from her injury as the hatch closed. "We can at least save this one," she said, "even I should be able to move it." Kira looked at the other mobile suit, wondering if it was really his friend, then turning to the console. As it came on, it displayed the acronym "G.U.N.D.A.M." "Gun…dam," Kira muttered it.

Murrue moved the Strike free of its restraints. As it stood up, its eyes shone, adding to its impressive silhouette amidst the explosions and fire.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Alright!" Derek saw the customizations set in. He proceeded to break from the trailer to stand up. For dramatic effect, used the Strike Gundam to do some air punches, kicks, and even a fist pose. "This totally rocks," Derek exclaimed like a child who just got the best birthday gift ever. "I can't wait to use this in the next game!" He then switched to the modified Bell frequency and radioed, "Outlander Two, what's your status?"

Marcus' Duel Gundam was now standing proud with its new rifle and shield. "Target: X102-1 Duel is in my control," Marcus informed his mission commander, "be advised, my contact and Outlander Three are KIA. I say again, two men KIA."

Derek could feel his spirit ache a little. Three men so far had died fighting to get their comrades where they needed to be. "Roger that," Derek said. He looked around. Harris seemed to be still alive, with the remaining ZAFT greens nowhere to be seen. There was smoke rising from several parts of the city, as the GINNs continued their rampage. Derek felt something well up inside him, something telling him to go help those people.

Suddenly, he felt a presence out there. Instinctively, he knew what to do.

"Marcus," he began to issue his orders, "I've got Outlander Four here in need of extraction. I need you to pick him up, and head back to the _Eisenhower_." Marcus could feel the resolve in Derek's voice. "What are you planning," he asked, though he probably knew the answer.

Derek engaged his thrusters. "I've got a colony to save!" The Strike took to the air. Derek activated the new phase-shift armor system, giving the Gundam a white, black, and grey overtone. The Strike Gundam Unit 1 and its pilot were ready for their debut.

* * *

_Factory District_

Sai tried to lead the group, consisting of Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey, Hirashi, and Krista, as far away from the marauding ZAFT mobile suits as fast as he could. _"This is madness," _he thought to himself, _"what have we ever done to deserve this?"_

Before the group could go further, they froze at the sight of three figures emerging from the flames engulfing Morgenroete. They were mobile suits. "More of them?" one of the bystanders exclaimed in disbelief. The teens were scared out of their minds.

"Athrun," Miguel recognized the mobile suit, Aegis coming towards him. "Rusty failed," Athrun reported, surprising Miguel, "and an Earth Forces officer has taken control of the other machine." Miguel saw the Strike clumsily alternating between walking and hopping. _"Pathetic," _he fired a few rounds at the feet of the Strike, shaking up the occupants inside. The GINN pilot then drew his sword and rushed the Alliance mobile suit. "I'll capture this one then!"

* * *

_With Elias_

The third Duel Gundam landed clumsily before righting itself. "Dang it," Elias grunted, "looks like I've got some fine tuning to do." He drew out the keyboard and began recalibration. Unfortunately for him, the second GINN spotted him.

"Another one?" Green asked himself. He wasn't really expecting another mobile suit to be active. He used his radio, "unknown mobile suit, identify yourself." A few seconds passed, with no reply. The ZAFT pilot evilly grinned, "if you aren't an ally, I guess that makes you my first mobile suit opponent!" He gunned his thrusters toward the Duel.

"Shoot!" Elias looked up at the approaching GINN. He couldn't get out of the way with the Duel still being imbalanced. He braced himself for impact. A strong presence then flashed in his mind.

Green found himself taking an impact from an unseen attacker. "What?" he exclaimed as the GINN hit the ground. There was another mobile suit in white, black, and grey.

Elias lowered his arms to see another Gundam stand in front of him, facing the GINN in a defensive posture. _"Is that…"_

"Elias," Derek called over the radio, "is that you?" Elias picked up his brother's voice on the watch radio, and switching over to the Bells' com, he replied, "I'm here Derek! You just saved me from being scrapped!" Both brothers smiled. Ever since their secret childhood and training together, they had an unusual mental connection with one another. According to the organization analysts, they apparently shared spatial awareness unique only to a small number of individuals. This made them not only highly effective soldiers, but also very close companions.

"I don't know who you are," Green said angrily, "but don't think you'll leave here alive, Natural!" He raised his rifle, only for the Strike to fire its CIWS and force him to dodge.

Derek took off in pursuit. "Elias," he advised, "finish your calibrations and turn on your phase-shift! You'll be resistant to the GINN's weapons!"

"Ahead of you, bro!" Elias finished the calibrations and pressed the phase-shift button. The Duel took on various shades of army green and white. He laughed as the Duel began to move properly. He was ready to inflict some major damage!

* * *

_With Kira_

Kira watched as Murrue struggled to shoot down the ZAFT GINN with the Strike's CIWS. The unit was uncalibrated, though, and the GINN just continued to dodge and slash away at the phase-shift armor. The red colored Aegis had flown away, leaving the two to contend with the GINN. Kira could notice his group of friends, especially Miriallia, looking in fear and trying to get away.

It was then when the Strike was about to back into them and the GINN raised the sword for a stab that Kira reached over Murrue for the controls. With amazing reflexes, he dodged the stab and gave the GINN a good shove. Murrue was baffled at what a kid had done.

"If you're going to ride something like this," Kira said as he opened the system window, "then put it to good use!" The window then showed the OS setup, which was rather poor. "How do they expect to operate a complex machine with this kind of OS?" "It hasn't been completed yet," the EA officer replied, "it can't be helped!"

The GINN was standing back up. "Please switch," Kira told her, "Hurry!" Murrue got out of the way as Kira began to quickly rewrite the OS. The older woman could only look on in shock, even as he punched away the GINN mid-calibration. Having finished, Kira gripped the controls tight and gunned the thrusters. The ZAFT mobile suit took off after them firing, only that the Strike was maneuvering better now.

Kira checked his weapon options. There were only the vulcans and knives. "That's it?" Kira asked, but decided it was better to try. The Strike pulled out the knives from its hip holsters.

Miguel, for the most part, was confused and irritated as to how a Natural was getting the better of him. "Damn pest," he swore as he fired his machine gun at the agile Strike. It was then that the gun was peppered with bullets from another direction, before exploding. "WHAT?" Miguel exclaimed as the green Duel emerged from its hiding place.

"Do it now!" Kira heard over the Strike's radio. Confused as he was, he rushed in with his knives. Before Miguel could react, the other mobile suit plunged its knives into the GINN's shoulders. Its arms fell limp. "I can't move," Miguel realized. "Damn it!" He unbuckled and pulled the eject lever, popping the hatch and using his jet pack.

Murrue knew what this meant. "This isn't good," she warned Kira, "step away from the GINN!" It then exploded, causing the Strike to stumble back. Murrue ended up hitting her head against the cockpit.

Sai and his group took cover as the explosion blew their way. When it was over, they looked at the Strike in astonishment. "Is it just me," Hirashi began, "or did I see a GINN get it handed to it by another mobile suit?" Krista, eyes wide with astonishment, followed up, "it's not just you, Hirashi."

* * *

"Dang," Elias saw the Strike unscathed. Concerned, and against his better judgement, he called out over the radio, "you okay in there?"

"Quinton?" he heard a familiar voice call out in shock. "Kira?" he asked with the same reaction. Kira continued to look at the green Duel from his cockpit. "What is going on here? Are you in that mobile suit?"

"I ought to ask the same for you," Elias now Quinton asked, "I thought I told you to evacuate." Kira was about to fire off a reply, until the woman's unconscious body slumped forward. He forgot about questioning Quinton.

"How about we argue later," Kira told the other Coordinator, "because someone's hurt in here."

* * *

_With Derek_

"What's with this guy," Green shouted as Derek continued to vector and roll around his fire. "Sorry pal," Derek's Strike drew its knives, "but you're playing in a different league now!"

"Damn it," Green exclaimed as he continued to fire. However, due his spatial awareness, Derek could sense the ZAFT pilot's moves split-seconds before he made them, and dodged like it was second nature to him. "No way am I going to lose to some Natural," Green angrily boasted as he drew his sword.

"Die, scum," the Coordinator pilot rushed at the Strike. Green used the momentum of the GINN to swing the sword with enough force to cleave through battleship hulls. Derek ducked back from the blow, and with unexpected speed, stabbed the GINN in the torso in mid-air, and sliced through the right elbow. The lieutenant vectored back from the GINN, which began to explode from its damaged battery.

"This is not happening," Green vainly tried to deny defeat, "I can't-" His GINN exploded, taking the pilot with it. Derek hovered in the Strike, holding its knives. _"Sorry," _Derek thought, _"but pride and denial don't do soliders well in battle." _

Derek surveyed the surrounding colony, much of its industrial centers and roads had been reduced to rubble, whether they were of military value or not. Not even civilian residences and centers had been spared of stray fire from both sides. Derek could not help but frown at both the EA and ZAFT. _"One's got to wonder why the Alliance would choose such a population-dense area," _he thought, _"and ZAFT certainly could have thought of much more subtle ways to steal suits."_

"Outlander 1," Elias' voice called over the radio, "this is Mite." "Go ahead, Mite," Derek replied with a slight weariness in his own. "Be advised," Elias began, "I won't be able to extract with Duel Unit 3. I've got an injured female Earth Forces officer, and several civilians stranded outside of the shelters."

Derek sighed and said, "Elias, why couldn't you just leave me to do my job? If they figure out who you are, I don't know if I can protect you." "What," Elias asked, "you risk your life every day for our cause and people, and I can't do the same?" "Elias, that's one thing, but-"

"I have friends here, too," the younger Coordinator shot back, catching Derek off guard. "Wasn't it you who said that true friends look out for one another?" Elias continued, "I knew the risks, but it was still the right thing to do! I wasn't going to leave these poor people to their fate!" Derek could only stare at Elias' cockpit image on his screen. _"You still have a lot to learn about people,"_ he thought. Then the older Natural could only chuckle, _"you crazy jackal." _

"Alright, then," Derek straightened up, "I'm coming over to assist. If anyone starts asking questions, just leave it to me." Elias then smiled, "thanks bro. Make it fast." Derek then maneuvered the Strike and sped off in the direction of Elias' signal.

* * *

_Outside Heliopolis_

The Hawk of Endymion, Mu La Flaga, could only watch in frustration as the GINN he was fighting damaged his transport ship, causing it to smash itself against the colony. He was not in a favorable situation, especially with his wingmen Luke and Gail destroyed. "Argh," he grunted as the GINN fired at him, "can't we do something about this difference in firepower!"

Using his spatial awareness, he fired off his pods and steadily stripped the GINN of its weapons, forcing it to retreat.

* * *

_ZAFT Nazca-class destroyer,_ Vesalius

"Olor's unit is damaged," the operator called, "he's returning!" Ades was not amused, "Olor getting damaged in a simple battle like this?"

"It looks like we have a rather annoying fly buzzing around out there," Rau Le Creuset remarked, as though he knew something.

"Laser transmission from Miguel Aiman received," another report came through, "it's an emergency!" This caught Rau's attention, "if that last unit is working well enough to cause Miguel to lose his unit-" "Wait," the operator looked at another transmission. He then dropped the bombshell, "lost contact with Green Wisner! No rescue beacon confirmed!" Everyone, even Ades, in the bridge gasped in shock.

Rau frowned behind his mask at this. _"Two GINNs lost at one go? The Earth Forces must have more operational than we expected," _he thought. Rau then left his seat and commanded, "Prepare my CGUE for launch."

* * *

Eisenhower

Marcus Pastor quietly approached the BoF carrier with Harris beside him in the Duel's cockpit.

"_Eisenhower_ Command, this is Outlander Three," he radioed, "target is secure, I say again, target is secure." He then looked back at the colony. "Be advised," he followed up, "Outlander Actual is in contact with ZAFT forces in the interior. Situation unknown at this time."

"Understood, Three," Commander Sheppard replied, "You've done your job. Let's get that suit secured now." "Roger," Marcus acknowledged. He docked with the retrofitted clamps on the underside of the _Eisenhower_.

Sheppard looked at the female CIC again. "Ensign," he addressed, "can we raise Lieutenant Lockheed and the others?" "Negative, sir," she answered, "we're getting too heavy interference from the ZAFT vessels to raise long range communications." Sheppard grit his teeth. _"Lockheed, you had better be alive. We've paid too heavy price for this mission to fail."_

* * *

_Inside Heliopolis_

Murrue began to open her eyes as she awoke from unconsciousness. She woke up to the sight of a teenage girl watching her. The girl smiled and called, "Kira, Quinton!" The two boys walked up to her.

"Its best that you don't move," Kira told her, "you've got a wounded arm and probably a slight bruise on your head." He stared at her rather pale complexion. He lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry," he said, "I got carried away back there."

"There's no apologizing for saving people's lives, Kira," Quinton spoke encouragingly, "as disappointed as I am with you for not following my directions, you still did the right thing." Kira had no words to reply to Quinton's words.

The older Coordinator boy turned back to Murrue. "I've been trying to contact whatever allied forces are left, ma'am," he told her, "but so far, I haven't had much luck." Murrue looked down as she sat up. "Were you the one who assisted us," she asked.

"That's right," Quinton affirmed, as Miriallia handed Murrue some water. The three watched as she drank. "These Gundam things are awesome," a voice rang out from where the Gundams were. The four individuals turned to see Tolle and Hirashi fidgeting with the Strike and Duel respectively. Sai, on the other hand, was not amused with their childishness.

"Why did they turn grey," Kuzzey asked. Tolle crawled out and answered, "Maybe it's a sign that it's out of battery." Hirashi was getting a feel for the Duel, while Krista was glaring at his own act of childishness. "Boys and their toys," Krista said in a tomboyish tone. "Come on girl," Hirashi teasingly said, "Every guy's got some sense of awe and excitement."

Quinton was about to say something when Murrue cut in. "Step away from those machines!" She raised her pistol and fired two warning shots at Tolle and Hirashi. Quinton glared at her as she stood up. In defiance, he stepped in front of her. "Okay, I was about to tell them off myself" Quinton said with a edginess to his tone, "but I didn't think you would dare to stoop as low as to point a gun at kids." Kira looked between is friend and Murrue, before telling her, "Those guys helped carry you out while you were unconscious! Not to mention, Quinton tried to contact your allies!"

Murrue turned the gun on Kira, who tensed up. Quinton felt seriously tempted to wrestle the gun from her, but refrained for the sake of his friends. "I'm grateful that you all helped me," she explained, "but those suits are military secrets. Civilians should not be thoughtlessly handling them!"

Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, Hirashi, and Krista came down from the mobile suits. "Come on," Hirashi groaned to the others, "Quinton and Kira were riding these things, and this is how she repays us?" Murrue motioned to Hirashi and the others with her gun, "Gather around." They quietly replied.

The teens gathered in front of her, with Miriallia hiding behind Kira's shoulder and Quinton taking a protective stance in front of the group. Kira could not help, but notice a hardened aura to Quinton. "State your names one at a time," Murrue instructed.

"Quinton Johnson," Quinton replied, keeping his cool.

"Sai Argyle."

"Kuzzey Buskirk."

"Tolle Koenig."

"Hirashi Tamari."

"Krista Ayana."

"Miriallia Haw."

"Kira Yamato."

Murrue straightened up. "I am Murrue Ramius," she introduced herself, "I am an officer in the Earth Alliance, Atlantic Federation Forces. I hate to say this, but I cannot allow you to leave."

"What," the entire group except Quinton and Kira exclaimed. Murrue continued, "The fact is that you have seen top military secrets. Until I contact the appropriate authorities, and it is determined how the situation will be handled, you all have no choice but to remain with me at all times."

"Are you kidding-" "Kuzzey!" Quinton cut him off. He faced the group a bit. "Let me handle this," Quinton told his friends. They, on the other hand, wondered what got into him. _"He's acting like a soldier," _Kira thought.

Quinton faced Murrue again. "Miss Ramius," he began, "My friends are citizens of Orb, and I myself am a citizen of Scandinavia." Murrue kept up her straight face. Quinton went on, "both countries are neutral entities. Any attempt by you, an Earth Forces officer, to detain us would cause quite the international incident."

The Heliopolis students watched the exchange, both afraid and shocked at how their friend was facing up to a military officer. "Also," he added with a pause. "If your machines are so precious and secret," he emphasized the last word, "why would you keep them where someone is bound to see them? As far as I'm concerned, you've got quite a lot of holes to patch up elsewhere besides dealing with witnesses, whose nation is supposed to be left out of this mess."

A gunshot rang out, causing the teens to flinch. Quinton moved back a little defensively from the spot where Murrue's bullet impacted. "Quiet," she demanded, "you don't seem to understand your situation!"

"Hey, cool it with the gun down there," a voice rang from above. The teens and EA officer looked above them, to see what appeared to be another Strike Gundam descending towards them. _"Strike Unit 1," _Murrue recognized the grey, white, and black machine as it touched down.

"_Derek,"_ Elias thought with relief, but didn't express it. The pilot, concealed by his blue Earth Alliance piloting suit, emerged from the cockpit, riding the tow line down to the ground. Derek looked at his younger brother from behind his helmet. Elias gave a slight nod, discreetly saying, _"She's all yours." _Derek slightly nodded as he touched the ground.

Murrue and the Heliopolis students continued to look at the EA pilot with puzzled looks. "Lieutenant," the pilot spoke, "we may be in a critical situation, but you are not improving things by intimidating civilians with a gun." He looked at the group of kids, Quinton, a.k.a. Elias especially. "These kids did a lot to save you and whatever machines were left," he continued, "the least we can do is to show that we can be trusted. Isn't that right, Mr. Yamato?"

Kira was surprised that the EA pilot addressed him by his name. Derek could see it in his expression. "If you are wondering," Derek quickly addressed, "I heard the whole thing." Kira looked down at the pilot's feet as he said, "That's right."

Murrue was still puzzled, though. "I'm sorry," she asked, "but who-" Derek realized, "oh, I'm sorry. I don't think I introduced myself properly." He reached for his helmet and pulled it off, revealing his stunning face with dark blonde hair and green eyes. The male lieutenant flashed his perky grin at Murrue, who couldn't help but feel stunned at how young this EA pilot was.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood, Derek Lockheed," he announced cheerily, "Lieutenant in the Atlantic Federation Navy Special Ops!" The Heliopolis students could only watch in interest, while Elias thought to himself, _"that's my older brother for you all…"_

Murrue quickly regained her professional stance before inquiring, "Lieutenant Lockheed? I don't recall you being part of the team." Derek saw the doubt in her face, and thought of a cover story. "If you're wondering about me piloting your mobile suit," he said, "I was on vacation here in Heliopolis when ZAFT came along. I got lost in the chaos of the evacuation when those GINNs went gung-ho on Morgenroete." Derek then looked at Kira, Elias, and the students. "I then stumbled across the Strike I was in, and thought I couldn't just let these people get shot at for no good reason. Thankfully, while our Mr. Yamato and Mr. Johnson dispatched one of the GINNs, I was able to take care of his buddy, too."

"Wait," Murrue's eyes widened, "you also defeated a GINN yourself?" "Yes ma'am," Derek answered. "But-" "Let's just say," the EA pilot beat her to it, "that my Strike happened to be well-tuned at the last minute and you guys did a good job of making it easy to learn."

"Well kids," Derek talked to the students again, "Lieutenant Ramius here is right about one thing: you won't be able to get to a shelter even if you wanted to. They'd probably be locked down or full by now, and I doubt we would have time to get to the next one before ZAFT comes back."

Derek's reasoning sunk into the students' minds. "So what do we do then," Tolle asked. The older Natural sighed. They were so young, save for Elias. There was no other viable alternative. "Just follow my lead," Derek told them, causing them to perk up. He turned to Murrue, then back to the kids. "She won't bite," he assured them, "we both will make sure that all of you get out of this in one piece." Derek flashed his reassuring smile.

Murrue lowered her pistol, and the kids relaxed, letting the reality and necessity of cooperation sink in. Derek spoke to Murrue, "Lieutenant, gather them together and find whatever weapons you can. I'll stand guard in Strike Unit 1."

Elias, or Quinton, discreetly knew what to do now. "Kira," he told his friend, "get back in the Strike while I pilot the other one, the Duel." "What," Kira asked. Quinton held him by the shoulder.

"It's either that," the Coordinator agent explained, "or we'll find ourselves hard-pressed if ZAFT comes back in full force."

* * *

_Outside Heliopolis_

Mu La Flaga scanned the area for threats. While all seemed quiet, he was still feeling a menacing presence in his mind. _"Where could it be," _he thought as he looked around.

Mu perked up as he detected movement. A silver CGUE moved from its hiding place and fired at the Moebius Zero. Mu gunned the thrusters to escape.

"Damn it," Mu swore, "is that you Le Creuset?" He fired his railgun and tried to surround the mobile suit with his gunpods.

The CGUE pilot, Le Creuset, shouted, "You're always getting in my way, Mu La Flaga! Then again, you could say the same for me!" Le Creuset then accelerated through the ruined port, with Mu in pursuit.

* * *

_Inside Heliopolis_

Derek watched as the three weapons trailers were driven up to their respective mobile suits by Sai, Hirashi, and Krista. He knew that they would significantly improve their odds of survival.

Quinton and Kira were both trying to contact whatever EA Forces were left. So far they weren't successful. "I guess it's just the three of us, Kira," Quinton sighed. He looked at the trailers as their friends opened them up. "Let's arm up," he advised.

Derek looked at the weapons available to them. He found the Aile Striker Pack, complete with a flight unit for maneuverability, a shield, and a beam rifle for his Gundam. Quinton fitted his Duel with its own beam rifle and shield. As for Kira, he was getting the Launcher Striker with a shoulder gunpod and what appeared tobe a heavy caliber gun.

"Derek, Kira," Murrue advised the two, "Your power packs and weapons are all one unit! Mount it all, and you both will have more power!" "Got it," Kira acknowledged.

An explosion of the shaft caught everyone's attention. "Now what," Hirashi groaned. Murrue looked up in horror as a ZAFT CGUE emerged. "Another mobile suit?" Kira asked in shock.

Derek caught sight of a familiar mobile armor closing in on the enemy. _"The Hawk of Endymion," _he mused, observing the lack of gunbarrel units, _"looks like he's lost his gunbarrels, meaning-" _Suddenly, Derek felt something flash in his mind, something dangerous.

Quinton could also feel it himself. _"If it's him, we're in a jam." _He saw Derek's Strike pick out the new beam rifle and shield from its cradle.

"I'll cover you kids," Derek called out, "mount the equipment for Mr. Yamato and get to cover!" The BoF lieutenant took off to assist the Moebius Zero against the silver CGUE. "Hurry," Murrue hastened, "he's buying us time!" Sai and the others wasted no time helping Kira mount the Striker Pack.

* * *

"So those are the remaining units," Rau mused as one of the Strikes approached. He took evasive action as the Strike opened fire with its beam rifle, sending a green energy impulse at him. _"So they've compacted beam weaponry to be used on mobile suits,"_ he analyzed. Mu also fired away alongside Derek, with the agile CGUE staying ahead of their fire.

"This guy's fast," Derek muttered, "I can't let him get the better of me." Le Creuset fired at Derek, only for the latter to roll out of the way.

"Curious that you've already mastered mobile suit combat," Rau coolly considered. He pulled out his sword and attempted to stab the Strike. Derek could sense him, though, and did a tight turn to make Rau overshoot him.

"Get him!" Derek fired his beam rifle steadily, attempting to lead the CGUE with his fire. Mu saw his chance and rushed at his rival, only for Rau to roll over the Moebius Zero, putting him in a position for a killing strike.

Derek and Mu sweated as Rau raised his shield machine gun. Rau was certain to get Mu.

Then, a massive boom rang out as the hillside exploded. The three combatants and the group on the ground shifted their eyes toward the dust cloud. Out of it emerged a majestic form. It was a red and white warship unlike anything seen before.

"What is that," Kira trailed off as the warship took to the skies of the colony.

"It's the _Archangel_," Murrue gasped in relief. In the green Duel, Quinton smiled to himself.

There was definitely a way out of this mess.

_**END PHASE 02**_

* * *

The BoF seize three Gundams, but only Marcus escapes with his. In the meantime, Derek and Elias find themselves having to team up with the _Archangel_ and Kira's group to survive and save what's left of Heliopolis.

As you can see, the Bells of Freedom have an extensive intelligence network and basically are ready for any contingency imaginable. If you're wondering how they are so organized with their equipment and intel, trust me: the crown jewel will be revealed later on...

Update: New mobile suits and gear!

MS:

-GAT-X105-1 Strike Gundam Unit 1

Type: Prototype Multi-Role Mobile Suit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact Battery

Special Equipment: Phase-Shift Armor

Weaponry: Same as Strike Unit 2.

Users: Earth Alliance, Atlantic Federation, Bells of Freedom

Pilot: Derek Lockheed

-GAT-X102-1/3 Duel Gundam Unit 1/3

Type: Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact Battery

Special Equipment: Phase-Shift Armor

Weaponry: Same as Duel Unit 2

Users: Earth Alliance, Atlantic Federation (Unit 1), European Confederation (Unit 3), Bells of Freedom

Pilots: Marcus Pastor (Unit 1), Elias Lockheed (Unit 3)

-GAT-X204 Reaper Gundam

Type: Prototype High-Speed Mobile Suit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact Battery x2

Special Equipment: Phase-Shift Armor, High-Powered Backpack Thrusters

Weaponry: 57mm beam submachine gun, beam sword x2, backpack-mounted six-tube missile launchers x2, 75mm head-mounted CIWS

Users: Earth Alliance, Atlantic Federation, ZAFT

Pilot: Lars Ferrus

Gear/Weaponry

-M17A1: A new variant of the EA's standard M17 pistol, the M17A1 is used by some AF special forces units and heavily used by the Bells of Freedom. It features improvements such as 3-dot tritium iron sights, a rail in front of the trigger guard, and a threaded barrel for suppressors or other kinds of muzzle devices.

-M68A2: A variant of the standard M68A1 bullpup assault rifle. The M68A2 replaces the standard carrying handle and hand guard with a low profile rail and RIS hand guard respectively. The charging handle juts out from the side to compensate for the lower rail. While the EA has been slow in adopting it, the BoF has wasted no opportunity arming their operatives with it.

-TR-2170: An assault rifle in the traditional layout used exclusively by the BoF. This rifle is highly modular with regards to the barrel, hand guard, accessories, and even the stock. It takes the same magazines as the M68, and features an ambidextrous magazine release, fire selector, charging handle, and even a bolt release. This rifle is a favorite for the BoF, and will give them much more tactical options compared to their AF counterparts.

Well, that's all for this chapter. Until next time, God Bless and have a nice day!

Next up, PHASE 03!


	4. PHASE 03- Fall of Heliopolis

PHASE 03- Fall of Heliopolis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam SEED canon, mobile suits, or characters designated as such. I only own characters and mobile suits belonging to the American organization, Freedom's Bells, among many other OCs.

**war sage: Thank you!**

**Kev305: Glad you think so.**

**GuardianNature2012: Good to hear someone acknowledge that. I'm happy to bring the anime to your attention. ^-^ I found inspiration not only from the anime, but also the games I've played and the books I've read.**

**the dread pirate: Glad you like the BoF! I could understand the anime portraying the corruption of the Atlantic Federation, but I did wish that they showed what could have been more reasonable soldiers who realize that something was fundamentally wrong with Blue Cosmos and the war, and decided to do something about it. As for Naturals and Coordinators, given that they're fundamentally human, I see it that they have equal potential. Coordinators just had special aids that allowed them to explore new heights, and that Naturals, with encouragement and a positive attitude, can reach that potential. I thought it would be interesting to portray a faction that unites the two groups that they can both help each other grow instead of wallowing in doubt and jealousy.**

I'm very sorry for the late update! School and life are really dynamic, and sometimes don't allow for consistent updates. Anyway, here is the next drama!

* * *

_Heliopolis Interior_

As the _Archangel _rose into the interior, the de facto commander, Natarle Badgiruel frowned as the reports came in. Minutes before, she and the helmsman, Arnold Neumann survived the initial explosions and gathered everyone who was left to operate the ship.

"_Morgenroete's destroyed,"_ she thought, _"and Strike Unit 2 has been activated with two other units. This is out of hand." _"Incoming CGUE," CIC Dilada Lolaha Chandra II reported, "twelve o'clock!" Soon enough, Rau's CGUE turned away from Strike Unit 1 and the Moebius Zero, firing at the new warship.

"Evade to starboard," she ordered. Neumann quickly turned the ship, dodging the machinegun fire as the CGUE passed.

"Don't let him get away," Mu prompted as he and Derek continued to chase Rau. The ZAFT commander continued to evade the beam impulses and railgun rounds from both, setting sights on the other Strike and green Duel on the ground as he changed his rifle's magazine.

"Phase Shift," Rau remarked, "then how about this?" He raised his rifle at the Strike. Derek could sense the malicious intent in Rau. _"Shoot!" _he sweated.

Murrue and the kids ducked to the ground as the CGUE fired a burst. "No," Kira moved the Strike in front of them, blocking the shells with his Phase Shift armor. Rau analyzed the futility of his attack. "Not even enhanced APSV?" he noted.

"Hey," Quinton aimed at Rau, "pick on someone your own size!" He fired off his own beam rifle shots, making Rau break off. Derek and Mu rushed in with their own attacks, causing Rau to grit his teeth as he rolled and yawed through the joint attacks. _"How in blazes have the Earth Forces mustered a force to cause this much trouble!"_

Natarle could see two of the three Gundams and the Moebius Zero trying to shoot down the high-mobility mobile suit. _"We're still far from useless,"_ she decided. Natarle ordered, "Prepare stern missiles seven to ten! Target enemy mobile suit with laser designators! Avoid hitting the shaft or the ground!" The missiles were raised out of their tubes. "Fire!"

Four projectiles streamed towards the enemy. Derek and Mu rolled aside as the missiles homed in. Le Creuset destroyed two of them, while tricking the other two into hitting the shaft. There were massive explosions as the shaft weakened.

Derek grunted at the ZAFT commander's apparent lack of concern for the colony. The _Archangel's_ weaponry was also just too powerful to use inside colonies. _"Why couldn't this be an in and out mission?"_ he thought as he continued to fire away.

Kira stared in disbelief at the damage to the shaft. _"Enough of this." _He deployed his targeting scope as the Agni cannon lowered into the Strike's left arm. The sensors tracked the CGUE as it weaved between the gunfire directed at it, until it was a solid lock.

Quinton and Murrue realized what Kira was going to do. "Kira," Quinton called, "that's too-" His warning came too late as the Agni fired a massive stream of red and blue energy. The beam disintegrated the CGUE's rifle, barely missing Derek. It then impacted the side of the colony, bursting a massive breach in the interior.

"Dang," Derek narrowed his eyes, "talk about overpowered." He and Murrue should have thought twice before arming the Launcher Strike. Kira could only look on in horror at the Agni's power. Quinton rubbed his head in frustration. _"And Derek says I'm impulsive."_

"How could they allow a mobile suit to have such firepower?" Le Creuset muttered as he adjusted to compensate for the turbulence. Not wishing to push his luck, he jetted out of the breach into space.

* * *

Eisenhower

Marcus could only stare at the explosion from inside Heliopolis. Sheppard was both shocked and ticked at the amount of damage the colony was taking.

"Honestly," the Coordinator officer voiced aloud, "just how bad does it need to be?"

Marcus kept a straight face, though. Given that the G-Weapons were reported to be using previously unseen technologies, he was not surprised that either the EA or ZAFT, or rather Blue Cosmos and Solaris' Sons, would be eager to use them on each other.

"It's unnerving being unable to do anything from our position," Sheppard growled, "and thanks to those damn N-Jammers, we can't raise either Derek or Elias."

"We just have to count on them to dig themselves out, for now," Marcus said, concealing any emotion he had inside. Even without Derek, he was responsible for making sure that at least one of the G-Project suits was delivered safely back to BoF headquarters in New America.

* * *

_Inside Heliopolis,_ _assault carrier,_ Archangel

The Moebius Zero landed on the upper deck of the pristine warship, while Derek's Strike landed in one of the 'leg' hangars beside the powered-down Duel Unit 3 and Strike Unit 2.

Derek watched as Kira lowered Murrue, Sai, Kuzzey, and Miriallia from his Strike's hands, while Elias was unloading Hirashi and Krista. It was then he spied what appeared to be the _Archangel's_ crew coming toward them. "_Natarle Badgiruel,"_ Derek narrowed his eyes in recognition. He knew he would have to be ready in case she started asking questions.

Natarle saluted Murrue. "Lieutenant Ramius," she addressed, "I'm relieved to see you're safe!" Murrue saluted back, and said, "I'm pleased that you were able to protect the Archangel. You saved us all." It was then that Kira and Quinton came out of their Gundams. They rode their cables down as the crew looked puzzled.

"Come on, is this a joke?" the mechanic, Chief Koji Murdoch questioned, "those two are just kids, and they piloted those things?" Strike Unit 1 opened up, to reveal Derek concealed by his helmet. "Well," Murdoch looked up, "it looks like we at least have one who appears to be one of our soldiers."

"Lieutenant Ramius," Ensign Badgiruel asked, "what is going on here?" Murrue looked away, trying to think of an answer.

"Well, what a surprise," a voice rang out. Derek, riding the cable down, could see a man in a purple EA piloting suit emerge walk up to the assembly. Both he and Elias felt each other's recognition, _"Mu La Flaga."_

Mu saluted and greeted, "Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital Fleet. Nice to meet you all." Murrue and Natarle saluted back.

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of Sector 2, 5th Special Division."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel of the same division!"

It was then Derek saw his opportunity. He removed his helmet to reveal his face once more. Gasps arose from the others at his youthful appearance. _"What the,"_ Natarle thought, _"He's wearing a uniform, but I don't think I've seen him before."_ "Oh," Mu saw him, "and you?"

Derek saluted and introduced himself. "Lieutenant Derek Lockheed, Atlantic Federation Navy Special Operations!" He extended his hand with a smirk. "It's an honor to meet the Hawk of Endymion in person at last," he happily remarked. Mu chuckled and returned the handshake. "Sounds like someone's been wanting to meet me," Mu said.

They lowered their arms. "That aside," Mu continued, "I would like permission to board the ship. Who's the officer in charge?" Natarle lowered her gaze.

"The captain and top officers of this ship have all died," Natarle explained, "I believe only Lieutenant Ramius is in a position of responsibility now." Murrue looked surprised at the statement. "Only a dozen or so of us were saved," the ensign further explained, "mostly non-commissioned officers. I only survived because I was in the shaft."

Derek grimaced at the explanation. "What a disaster," Mu sighed, "anyway, please give me permission to board, Lieutenant Ramius. The ship I came in was shot down."

Derek also stepped forward. "I'm officially on leave, but seeing the situation and having nowhere else to go, I also request permission to join, Lieutenant Ramius." Murrue responded to both, "Ah… permission granted."

Mu's gaze turned towards the kids. "And them?" Mu asked again. Elias suddenly felt Derek's emotions dive. Derek subtly signaled a warning with his gaze. "As you can see," Murrue began, "those two are just teenagers." She was referring to Kira and Quinton.

Murrue continued, "For some reason, that boy, Kira Yamato, was in the factory district while we were under attack. I let him use the G-Weapon. The other, Quinton Johnson, was somehow in Duel Unit 3. Thanks to those two, we were able to fight off a GINN…" The woman trailed off, still in wonder about the whole thing.

"What," Natarle was startled, with the others murmuring amongst themselves. How could two civilians, let alone boys, fight off a mobile suit?

Derek did not like this. He decided to try a diversion, "Well, they didn't have to do it alone. Thanks to Strike Unit 1, I myself distracted and destroyed another GINN that was in the area. I later came to help these two with the operation of their suits. They were rather user-friendly." He paused, hoping that the other EA personnel bought it.

"I came here as an escort to the six trained pilots, one of them being the Strike's," Mu went on, "where are they?" "They were being greeted by the captain in the control booth when we were bombed," Natarle answered, "so…" Derek and Elias realized that they were in a tight spot, but kept their composure.

Mu walked up to the kids, Kira and Quinton in particular. Derek went up himself, preparing for anything that could happen. Kira was a little uncomfortable by the attention he and Quinton were getting. "Wh-what's the matter?" he asked. Quinton was positioned by Kira.

It was then Mu asked the question Derek dreaded, "You two are Coordinators, right?" Kira recoiled slightly, and Quinton took up a defensive posture in front. Their friends, especially Hirashi and Krista, also tensed up, while Badgiruel and her crew were speechless.

"_Don't say it, don't say it,"_ Derek mentally repeated. Elias, as Quinton, decided there was no denying it now, though. "I am," he replied. Kira looked at him, before saying, "same with me." Four of the soldiers raised their rifles. _"Dang it, Elias,"_ the older Lockheed mentally tensed.

Tolle and the others stepped in front of Kira and Quinton. "What do you think you're doing," Tolle addressed the soldiers. "They may be Coordinators, but they're not enemies!" Krista and Hirashi defiantly came forth as well. "Hirashi and I are Coordinators too," Krista growled, "and I would like to say that we all risked our necks to save your guys' machines!" "I concur with her," Hirashi followed up. "Right," Tolle agreed, "they are with us!" Quinton could only sigh at his friends' protective brashness.

Derek had enough of this. He stepped in front of the soldiers' rifles, keeping his calm and friendly composure. "Hey now, guys," Derek talked, "if these kids were with ZAFT, why would they choose to bring them back to us? I for one can testify that they are not hostile." He turned his eyes toward the kids. "Besides," he continued in his amicable tone, "we could probably start by showing some gratitude. Right, Ramius?"

Murrue looked at Derek for a moment, then ordered, "You heard Lockheed, men. Lower your rifles." The soldiers looked at one another for a moment, and stood down. Tolle, seeing the situation diffused, turned to Derek. "Thank you, Mr. Lockheed," he said. Derek lightly laughed, "Mister is for rich guys and pencil pushers!" He smiled, "please, call me Derek."

"Lieutenant Ramius and Lockheed," Natarle stepped up, "what I going on here?" Derek turned back to the black-haired woman. "I thought it's obvious," he began, "Heliopolis belongs to Orb, a neutral nation. It would be natural to find Coordinators who want nothing to do with ZAFT or the war in Orb." "Derek's right about that," Murrue followed up, "some just want to make a peaceful living, and no trouble with us Naturals whatsoever." She faced Kira, "am I wrong?"

"No," Kira replied, "you're right, especially with me being a first generation Coordinator." His eyes pointed at Quinton, "same with Quinton." "First generation?" one of the crew, Romero Pal asked. "That means Kira and I both have Natural parents," Quinton quickly explained.

Derek calmed down a little; most of the Archangel crew so far appeared to be okay. He would have to wait and see, though. _"It's not like Elias and I will be leaving anytime soon,"_ Derek thought. He then thought about his brash little brother. He really had to talk with Elias.

"I see," Mu muttered. "Well," he followed up, rubbing the back of his head, "I apologize for the commotion. I was curious, nothing more."

Mu looked up at the three Gundams. "On the way here, I observed a fair number of simulations involving the guys expected to pilot these mobile suits." Derek could sense the weariness and slight exasperation in Mu's tone. "Not one of them could do more than to get them to move, though."

The ace pilot faced the AF Navy lieutenant. "You, on the other hand," Mu spoke, "seemed to be able to pilot Strike Unit 1 like it was no one's business, let alone help me out there."

Derek was quick to answer, "I am special forces, so I've had my share of experiences with mobile suits, Lieutenant La Flaga." He also looked back at his Strike. "I have my ways."

Mu smiled briefly at Derek, then turned away back into the hangar. "Lieutenant?" Ensign Badgiruel asked. Mu looked back at her. "I landed after taking damage to my mobile armor, and the team waiting outside is Le Creuset's."

Derek and Elias frowned simultaneously. _"So that sensation," _Derek thought to himself, _"it was Le Creuset."_ He and Elias were no stranger to the Le Creuset Team's notoriety. While Derek had only been on force recon missions on Earth up to this point, he heard a lot of reports, from mainstream sources and Elias, of large numbers of Space Force pilots getting shot down by the few elite mobile suits of the team.

"Le Creuset?" Kira asked, with his other friends being just as puzzled. "He and his team are among ZAFT's best pilots," Derek answered, "and knowing his reputation, we don't have much time to prepare before he comes back."

Murrue and Natarle knew that their situation was now critical. The three Gundams they had were now all the more paramount if the _Archangel_ and Heliopolis were to survive. "Derek's right," Murrue stated, "we've got to ready up."

It was then that the female lieutenant ordered, "Everyone, gather all the remaining weapons and supplies still intact nearby! We're not out of this yet!" The _Archangel_ crew didn't need to be told twice.

Miriallia held onto Tolle, scared for herself and her friends. "What now," Hirashi asked. It was Quinton who took the lead again, "follow my lead, guys." This earned a puzzled look from Kira. "I hate to say this," Quinton finished, "but I think remaining aboard is our best course of action, for now."

Derek knew what Quinton was thinking, but feigned casualness. "Hey, you four," Derek called out to the soldiers. "Make yourselves useful and show these kids to the ship's quarters!" He then looked at Quinton out of the corner of his eyes. Quinton could sense that Derek intended to talk with him.

Natarle was about to object, but Derek cut her off. "For better or for worse," he defended his decision, "this ship isn't top secret anymore, and it's probably the safest place to be right now."

* * *

Vesalius

Athrun watched the footage of Miguel's GINN fighting the blue and white Strike Gundam, and the camera going blank as the Strike disabled the mobile suit. _"No,"_ he thought to himself, _"it couldn't possibly be him."_ Yet, the thought was still nagging at his mind, and seeing the footage wasn't giving him any comfort.

"I don't know how the heck I let myself suffer this," Miguel growled. Rau looked at the angry blond. "You're not the only one," he told him calmly, "with that kind of OS, I myself have no idea how it moved so well."

Then the footage from Rau's CGUE came up, showing the second Strike in combat. Athrun could only watch in bewilderment at the pilot's apparent skill with the thrusters and beam rifle.

"And then we have this other unit," Rau continued, "whose pilot appears to have adjusted to the controls rather quickly." Athrun looked at the other pilots, and saw the indignation in Miguel and Olor. It was bad enough that Olor's GINN got damaged, but for Miguel to lose and Green to get killed by Naturals was outrageous.

"Whatever the case," Rau finally said, "It is clear that these remaining mobile suits cannot be ignored. If we cannot capture them, we will destroy them along with their vessel." Miguel smirked, and said, "Don't worry Commander, we'll make sure that they're finished before they launch!"

"Don't get careless now," the masked commander finished with a salute. The pilots saluted back. Miguel and Olor didn't waste time going back to the hangar.

Rau faced Captain Ades. "How soon can my CGUE be ready?" the masked white coat asked. Ades was startled at the question. "It won't be long, why?" Rau's expression deepened in seriousness, "I shall sortie as well."

Athrun jumped up in surprise. It seemed as though the commander was rather eager to fight personally. While Rau was a skilled pilot, it was rare for him to sortie alongside the pilots under his command. "Commander?" Athrun asked.

"It turns out that we have not one," Rau explained, "but rather two annoying flies to swat. I'm going to hold off that grey mobile suit so that the others can finish the job." He started towards the door. "Besides," he finished, "this is an opportune time to test the extent of the Earth Forces' mobile suit training."

Athrun then gazed downward, getting lost in thought again. He thought about the face of the boy he saw with the Earth Forces officer. He could have sworn it was Kira. _"But that can't be right,"_ he denied, _"it couldn't have been him, could it?" _The ZAFT elite looked at the departing white commander and out towards Heliopolis.

"_I must find out,"_ the red coat decided. "Captain Ades," he addressed, "permission to sortie as well!"

"You have no machine," Rau rebutted, "and you've already completed your mission." Rau was already out of the bridge. Captain Ades followed up, "Let this one go Athrun. Besides, Olor and Miguel have a stronger case, given the humiliation they suffered. Athrun lowered his gaze.

"_Kira," _the Coordinator still couldn't shake the thought of his friend inside that mobile suit. If that was really the case, then who knows what could happen between the two. Athrun could only feel himself grow cold at the implications.

* * *

_ZAFT Laurasia-class cruiser _Gamow

ZAFT red coat Nicol Amalfi looked out into the hangar bay, seeing GINNs receive their weaponry. He noticed that the weaponry was in fact D Type equipment, or rather, heavy missile units meant for assaults on fortified positions. In this case it was going to be used on the new EA carrier, the _Archangel_, as well as its remaining complement of mobile suits.

The green-haired boy's eyes held an expression of consternation. While it would give the GINNs potentially more firepower against the new mobile suits and warship, there was also Heliopolis. As far as he knew, there were still plenty of civilians inside the colony. _"Those people," _he thought with worry, _"if something happens to Heliopolis, what happens to them?"_

"Does Le Creuset plan to capture a fortress or something," Dearka snarkily asked with a grin. "What's going to happen to Heliopolis," Nicol softly asked his team.

Lars spoke up, "it'll not be very good for them." He watched as the heavy missiles were loaded onto the GINNs. "If too many missiles hit the colony," he dreadfully suggested, "there'll be pretty serious damage."

Lars was among the more mature and coolheaded members of the Le Creuset Team. Like Nicol, he was not really all hot about the war against the Naturals. He and Nicol joined mainly to safeguard the PLANTs from further attacks by the Earth Alliance, and could care less about conquest against Earth. While Solaris' Sons had a fairly large sphere of influence in ZAFT, Lars tried to stay confident that the war would end with concessions to the PLANTs' independence.

Nicol felt conflicted as he looked back out into the hangar. "Serves them right," Yzak butted in, "calling themselves a neutral state." Lars frowned a bit at the silver-haired Coordinator's callousness. "Yzak," Lars bit back, "you sound like Solaris' Sons the way you phrase that. It's as though you want to see Heliopolis destroyed. Have you even considered what would happen to Orb civilians inside?"

"Eh," Yzak still held his arrogant expression. Nicol sighed at Yzak's stubbornness and apparent lack of concern, and even Dearka didn't dare answer. Lars just shook his head.

"I hate this," Lars muttered. Nicol had to agree with him. If anything, this would only cause a rift between Orb and the PLANTs. As if things were not shaky enough with Orb's stance of neutrality in a war between Naturals and Coordinators.

Little did they know, however, that Athrun had other plans, and was preparing the Aegis for launch.

* * *

Archangel

Derek and Elias entered one of the ships restrooms, the latter excusing himself from the Kato Seminar group now onboard. Derek closed the door and scanned the room, making sure that he and Elias were alone.

"Derek," Elias began in a low tone of voice, "I'm guessing that you have something to say about me being part of the crew, now."

The Natural Lockheed glared at him. He spoke with also a low, but frustrated tone, "what were you thinking Elias? Do you realize just how much danger you put yourself in by piloting that green Duel?"

The Coordinator slightly reeled at his brother's words. "So what," Elias countered, "I'm alright for now, right? It's not like I'm defenseless! I couldn't just leave my friends to fend for themselves!" Derek shook his head. "Elias! You were instructed to evacuate and let us handle the situation! I can easily pass as an AF and EA officer. You're a Coordinator, and you should know better than to expose yourself to these people."

"Derek," Elias fired back, "it's not like they know my true identity, nationality, and affiliation. As long as I pass as Scandinavian civilian, Quinton Johnson," he crossed his arms, "I'll be fine."

Unexpectedly, the older Lockheed grabbed him and shook him slightly by the shoulders. Elias was puzzled for a moment, then grit his teeth a little. Derek was also clenching his. The two stared each other down for a while.

Derek then calmed down a little. "Elias," he spoke again, "you still have much to learn about people. For example, what if the crew back there were Blue Cosmos extremists?" Elias raised his head at that.

"You are good towards people," Derek went on, "but we have a mission to carry out. I just can't afford to have you jeopardize us Bells, or the truth behind the war may never see the light of day." He released his brother's coat.

"Derek," Elias breathed out the name. The older Bell lightened his expression a little. "I care for people, too," Derek continued, "but we need to be smart about it." He backed off from Elias, who straightened out his clothing.

"Now here's the plan," Derek began to wrap it up, "I want you to stay with the others and look after them. I will go deal with officers La Flaga, Ramius, and Badgiruel. With a little luck, we might be able to get out of this situation with fewer complications."

Elias' eyes shifted downwards. "Am I understood," Derek sighed. The Coordinator looked up and said, "Yes."

Derek gave a solemn smile. "Let's go," he prompted, and the two of them emerged from the restroom, as if nothing happened.

* * *

Archangel _bridge_

Murrue put down the phone in exasperation. "I'm told that interior evacuation is nearly a hundred percent complete," she told Lieutenant La Flaga and Ensign Badgiruel. "But," she added, "With that last incident, the alert level is up to nine."

Murrue, now the commanding officer of the Archangel, stood up from her command seat. "As Lt. Lockheed indicated earlier," she voiced Derek's earlier advice, "the shelters would be locked down by now. As to what would happen to those children, it goes without saying that they won't be getting into one anytime soon."

"I see," Mu let the information sink in. Natarle then spoke up, "Lt. Ramius detained those children because they're witnesses to military secrets. We can't exactly let them go off, either." Mu took on a quizzical face. "So they'll be coming with us?"

"That's correct La Flaga." The three officers turned to see the newcomer, Derek Lockheed enter the bridge. "It's the only other viable option until we can get this sorted out with command and Orb," Derek elaborated, "they'll be safer aboard a warship designed to withstand greater punishment than anything built previously."

"You've got a point," Natarle inputted, still getting used to the younger officer's presence, "but we're bound to see heavy combat in the future." Derek then looked to her and said, "That's why I'll be piloting Strike Unit 1. However, one mobile suit, and even the Moebius Zero alone won't be enough." Mu slightly nodded in grim agreement. ZAFT still held the superior number of mobile suits, and Derek and Mu would not be able to cover the _Archangel _in an all-out fleet battle.

"I'm going to need support from the other mobile suits aboard," Derek suddenly announced, "especially Strike Unit 2."

"We're going to use that in battle again?" Natarle asked. "Yep," Derek was concise, "and same goes for the Duel that we've got."

The female ensign addressed Mu, "Lieutenant La Flaga, why don't you pilot one of them instead?" The elder officer raised his hands. "Don't look at me," he answered negatively. Natarle backed off a little. "Haven't you seen the OS the two kids rewrote for those two suits?" he said, "They're impossible for normal human beings to operate." "What about Strike Unit 1?" Natarle followed up.

Mu shook his head, "even if I could, as Lockheed here showed us, I would prefer not to cut down on the number of machines we can muster." Derek smiled a bit at this. Then he grew serious again, "anyway, I don't think we'll have time to rewrite the OS for all of the machines we've got. Even if we did, we'd still be short on pilots."

"But," Natarle countered, "We can't have civilians, especially child Coordinators-" "Badgiruel, Badgiruel," Derek cut her off, "the situation's gone to the point that regulations aren't going to do us favors. We also can't let racial bias cloud out our options."

"It's also still a stretch to even the nearest allied base," Mu continued to agree with Derek, "and we wouldn't want to make ourselves easy targets, right?" The latter could feel a bit of respect build up for La Flaga. It was comforting to know that there were still some people in the EA with common sense.

"That reminds me," Derek quickly remembered something, "how's that Buster Unit 2 we've brought aboard?" Murrue straightened up in surprise. Out of all the mobile suits in Heliopolis, Buster Unit 2 was somehow largely untouched. Well, then again, it was away from most of the action that was centered around Morgenroete. In fact, Buster Unit 2 was a little less than complete when ZAFT attacked.

"Well it looks like it made it out intact," Murrue stated, "the techs are moving it into one of the cradles. Hopefully, we can assemble the rest of it and have it ready shortly."

"That's good." Derek felt fairly lucky, despite the deviations in his mission. Murrue seemed to share a bit of Derek's optimism as well. "Very well then," she decided, "now that we've got the details mostly hammered out, I think we should go talk with Kira and Quinton. Mu, Natarle, you two have the bridge."

"Roger that," Natarle acknowledged. Despite her doubts, she knew how to follow orders. Derek and Murrue then left the bridge.

* * *

Archangel _crew quarters_

"No, I won't!" Kira defiantly refused. He was ticked off with things as they were already. Derek and Murrue asking him was not helping his temper any more than being on an Alliance warship.

"Please don't involve us in this war than you two already have," the boy continued, "There is a reason we are out here in Heliopolis, in Orb."

It was then Quinton, who stepped forward. "As much as I would hate to fight for the Alliance," he said with bitterness in his voice, "just give me a mobile suit and some reasonable orders. It was ZAFT who chose to go gung-ho on us anyway." Quinton was fully intending to fight, and even Derek sensed it. The former just concealed his real resolve so as not to arouse any further suspicion.

Kira could only look at Quinton with disbelief. "Why?" he asked. Quinton looked Kira right in the eyes, with fire in his own. "I have made good friends with all of you," the other Coordinator explained, "and I have taken it upon myself to see you all get out safely. Don't take it as me calling you weak Kira, but war does not respect the people and things we love unless we stand our ground." He looked back towards the group of friends that he made: Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, Hirashi, and Krista. "I'm not going let the war destroy all that, if I can do something about it."

"Lieutenant Ramius, please report to the bridge," a voice came over the com, interrupting the exchange. Murrue went over and activated one of the terminals. "What's the matter," she spoke.

Mu's voice then announced, "We've got mobile suits incoming!" Derek and the teens perked up at this. "Already," Hirashi voiced his discontent. Quinton, on the other hand, thought, _"dang, Le Creuset sure doesn't miss a beat."_

"Come up here and take command," Mu spoke, "because you're captain!" Murrue was taken off guard by Mu's statement. "I am?"

"I may have seniority," Mu backed up his words, "but I know nothing about this ship!"

Murrue sighed. "Very well. Prepare the _Archangel _for takeoff, and all hands to level one battle stations! What's the status of your mobile armor?"

"No good! It's taken too much damage and needs repairs, so I'm out." Murrue then said, "Then, Lieutenant La Flaga, take charge of CIC." The com line then went dead.

Derek spoke up, "I will take Strike Unit 1 and Quinton will take Duel Unit 3. We still need a third pilot for Strike Unit 2, though." He paused as he looked at the others. "We're going to need all the machines and pilots we can muster to keep those wolves at bay."

"I'll do it," Krista came out. "I may be neutral, but I'm not going let ZAFT damage our home even further."

Hirashi grabbed the girl's arm. "You're not going out there, Krista! If anyone should do it, it's me!"

"What," Krista fired back, "you think I can't handle myself? We're Coordinators for crying out loud!"

"You're not going to head out just like that," Hirashi remained adamant, "I'm going to risk losing my friend easily." "Let go of me," Krista jerked her arm repeatedly. Hirashi wrestled back.

"Hey," Quinton broke up the fight. "If it's going to be a problem for you two, then it'll just be me, with Lieutenant Lockheed. We don't need to create any more anxiety amongst ourselves." He glanced at Derek, who nodded subtly. "I'll do my best, with the lieutenant supervising me. Though it does mean we'll be underutilizing our resources by one mobile suit."

"Look everyone," Lt. Ramius inputted, "we don't have time to argue. ZAFT's not going to wait around for us, so make your decisions."

Kira grit his teeth for a moment. As much as he hated it, Quinton did have a point: Heliopolis was still in danger, whether he did anything or not. "Fine then," Kira said, "I'll do it."

Derek relaxed a little, knowing that there were now three complete and fully staffed mobile suits ready for action. "Then follow my lead you two," he prompted Quinton and Kira, "I'll act as field commander for better effectiveness."

"Ok then," Quinton acknowledged, as the three sprinted toward the hangar. The Coordinator looked back at Kira.

"Thanks, Kira," he said, "Hirashi and Krista both looked about ready to wrestle with each other to over who would stay. We can't have that right now." Kira solemnly nodded in understanding.

"_This definitely isn't part of the original plan," _Elias mused to himself, _"Derek and I will have to do a lot of improvising." _Derek, while he couldn't read Elias' exact thoughts, guessed the same thing as well.

* * *

Archangel _hangar_

Derek sat in the cockpit of Strike Unit 1, and felt the vibrations from the _Archangel's _takeoff. Strike Unit 1 was positioned in the port catapult, while Strike Unit 2 and Duel Unit 3 were in the starboard catapult.

His mind then wandered to his brother, Elias, and the younger kid, Kira. He could understand Elias volunteering, given his secret training as a Bell of Freedom operative. Kira, on the other hand, Derek saw it as a rather cruel necessity of the situation.

From what he had seen and heard from Elias undercover, Kira was a kind and innocent person. He liked to keep things simple in a world divided by fear and racism due to the jealousy of Blue Cosmos and the paranoia of Solaris' Sons. _"Man do I hate those guys,"_ Derek mused.

While Orb was neutral, it was constantly under pressure from the Alliance and ZAFT for their non-discrimination policies regarding Naturals and Coordinators. In the case of the Alliance, the fact that the Atlantic Federation and European Confederation were two of the most powerful nations was what made Blue Cosmos an extremely difficult group to deal with. By corrupting the governments of the two nations, they essentially legitimized their extreme anti-Coordinator ideology and propaganda, all in the name of national and social security. Orb's success at neutrality depended very much on their strength as diplomats. _"I'm guessing that the Atlantic Federation and European Confederation pressured or bribed some cowardly Orb ministers to help with G-Project, or those ministers could have gotten greedy,"_ Derek guessed, gazing at where Kira and Elias were.

Kira watched as the Sword Striker was outfitted to his Strike. "A sword," Kira muttered to himself. Quinton observed the Strike from his Duel behind.

"Looks like you'll be going in close on this one," Quinton remarked, "we'll be less likely to blow holes in the colony at least."

"Two thermal signatures approaching," one of the CIC operators came over the radio, "they're GINNs!"

Derek steeled himself, as the Aile Striker was equipped. _"So here we go."_

"What the heck," Mu's voice rang in the cockpit, "they have D-type equipment! They're planning to use that in here?"

"D-type?" Kira asked. It was Derek that answered. "That, Kira, is heavy missile bombardment equipment used for bunker-busting," Derek's voice carried a slight edginess in tone, "a single misfire could compromise Heliopolis' structural integrity!" Kira's eyes widened in shock, while Quinton growled a little. _"What the heck, Le Creuset," _Quinton thought angrily.

* * *

_Heliopolis interior_

Meanwhile, another group of mobile suits blew a hole in the colony wall. Two GINNs entered, Rau's CGUE and the Aegis following behind. "All units," Rau began giving orders, "spread out and engage the carrier and its remaining mobile suits." Two of the GINNs equipped with the D-types headed for the Archangel.

Miguel, in his newly repaired custom GINN fitted with an ion cannon in one arm and a machine gun in the other, headed into battle with another GINN beside him. "This time," Miguel talked to himself, "I'm going to redeem my honor as the Magic Bullet of the Dusk, starting with the Natural who humiliated me!"

Rau then called the pilot of the Aegis behind him. "Athrun," he said, "make sure that you bring that one back in one piece. We would like worthwhile combat data if you wish to fight with us."

Athrun nodded on the screen. "Roger that." The two split up, ready to engage their own targets. In the meantime, Athrun mused about the unit he was planning to look for. _"This is my chance to find out if he's really there."_

* * *

Archangel

"Two GINNs and a CGUE detected," Jackie Tonomura read off the radar, "and…" He trailed off as the scans indicated a familiar signature. "One of them is X303 Aegis!"

The bridge crew were startled. They did not expect the enemy to be using one of the Gundams in combat so soon.

Derek and Quinton tensed up. They were facing quite a company. "No time to waste then," Derek announced.

"Derek Lockheed! Strike Unit 1, launching!" The black, grey, and white Gundam catapulted out of the Archangel, extending the Aile Striker's wings and boosters as it left.

"Kira Yamato! Launching!" The blue, red, and white Strike took off from the ship, armed with its sword, shield, and boomerang.

The green Duel, now sporting a linear bazooka and green shield, was ready for launch next. "Quinton Johnson! Duel Unit 3 heading out!" The last Gundam followed behind Strike Unit 2.

"Listen up, you two," Derek began, "we have to keep those GINNs from getting too close. If they fire, those missiles will cause a lot of damage." The Aile Strike moved ahead.

"Understood," Quinton acknowledged. "Alright," he switched communications to Kira, "I'll cover you from long range with the launcher, Kira. You hit them with your sword up close!"

"Got it," Kira replied. "And remember," Quinton added, "try to divert your fire away from the shaft!"

* * *

The _Archangel_ brought its weaponry online. Its two Gottfried dual beam guns fired at the approaching enemy mobile suits, which easily dodged the shots.

"Olor and Matthew have got the warship," Miguel briefed his wingmen, Athrun and Hondel, "and the commander's got the grey mobile suit. The rest of you are on me." The enemy formation dispersed.

"Athrun," Miguel said, "you insisted that you come out here. Show us what you've got." Athrun narrowed his eyes as the green one and the target of his search came up on the screen. "Sure."

* * *

"I know that mobile suit," Quinton's eyes widened in recognition at the orange GINN with the skull emblem." He contacted Kira. "Heads up, Kira," he warned, "one of them is the Magic Bullet of Dusk! He's an ace pilot!"

"_Ace pilot?" _Kira drew his "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword as the orange GINN suddenly bore towards him. Quinton and his Duel broke off with the standard GINN, both exchanging beam shots and machine gun fire.

"Fall!" Miguel fired the ion cannon in the GINN's right arm. The Strike dodged the beam, only for it to hit one of the shaft's cables. Kira watched as the cable hit the ground. He was brought back to his senses as Miguel began to fire from his machine gun. Kira evaded and attempted to strike with his sword. The custom GINN was faster than the standard types, though, and twisted around the Strike. "I'll getcha!" Miguel fired his ion cannon again, hitting the Sword Strike in the shield, but not destroying it.

* * *

Derek, on the other hand, attempted to pursue the GINNs attacking the _Archangel_. _"Can't let them fire their loads." _A flash in his mind and a warning tone broke his concentration. He quickly braked as the CGUE speed in front, guns blazing. "Not so fast, Earth Forces pilot," Rau coolly prompted, "I've got round two in store for the both of us."

The CGUE and Strike began to engage in an intense turning fight, both suits' high-maneuver thrusters engaged. _"That CGUE," _Derek thought, _"this sensation. It's got to be Le Creuset!"_ The Strike pulled out a beam saber, and rolled around the CGUE's fire to deliver a blow. Rau sensed this, and gunned the thrusters to back away from the saber slash at the last second.

"Not bad," Rau remarked as the Strike dodged his own sword and speed around at high speed. "I might have myself another intriguing one."

* * *

"Two GINNs have slipped past and are bearing towards us," Jackie reported. "Engage targets," Natarle barked, as the _Archangel's _CIWS let loose trails of lead. The GINNs fired off their missiles. The warship's defensive systems destroyed some missiles, while Neumann was forced to maneuver out of the way of the others, with them striking the colony walls and shaft.

* * *

"Go down already!" Hondel fired his GINN's machine gun and leg missiles at the green Duel, with the latter speeding around the gunfire. Quinton quickly braked and tricked the missiles into passing him. He used his head vulcans to quickly destroy the projectiles.

"You maniac," Quinton cried as he fired the linear bazooka. The GINN boosted upward to let the shots pass under it. "Let's see how you like this," Hondel snarled as he drew his sword and rushed.

Quinton dodged the sword, only for the GINN to quickly swing around and strike the Duel in the right shoulder.

"Gotcha!" the GINN pilot exclaimed gleefully. He was not prepared, though, as the Duel's left hand reached behind, and in one fluid motion, drew its saber and slashed through the GINN.

"AAAAGH!" was the last thing the enemy pilot cried as the mobile suit exploded, killing him. Quinton frowned at the pilot's vanity in his last moments. He then shook his head to refocus on the fight.

"Kira." He could see Kira engaging the orange ace in the distance, with the red Aegis circling around. Quinton gunned the thrusters, and soared over as fast as he could.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Stop it," Kira cried to no avail as the GINN fired its cannon, missiles, and gun in an all-out attempt to destroy him. He was just barely staying afloat as the Magic Bullet of Dusk tried to box him in with bullets and missiles, saving the ion cannon for killer blows. Unfortunately, this was only damaging the colony further and further.

Miguel was beyond irritated at the sword-toting Gundam. While he himself was faster than last time due to his repaired custom GINN, the other pilot seemed to still be staying ahead.

"This is ridiculous," the blond Coordinator growled, "get behind it, Athrun!"

Kira saw the read Aegis coming toward him on his HUD. "That one," he muttered in recognition.

"Kira, is that you?" Athrun called out as he sped past the Sword Strike. Miguel seeing his chance, fired his ion cannon again.

Kira dodged once more, and seeing the beam hit the colony again, he finally lost it. He drew the beam boomerang from the left shoulder and threw it at the orange GINN.

Miguel evaded the projectile and took aim again. Unfortunately for him, he didn't count on the flying blade to circle back and cut off the GINN's legs. "What?"

Kira screamed as he rushed forward, bringing the sword down on the GINN and cutting through it.

"AAAAAHHH!" the Magic Bullet of Dusk breathed his last as the orange GINN exploded.

"Miguel!" Athrun cried for his friend as he helplessly watched the skull emblem disappear in flames.

* * *

"Locked on," Mu grunted as he manually fired one of the Gottfrieds at a GINN. The beam was on target, but also hit the shaft behind. "Oh shit!" Mu swore as the shaft continued to collapse under stress.

Derek looked up from the fight at the destruction being wrought on Heliopolis. "No…" He attempted to chase the last marauding GINN, only to be intercepted by Rau's fire. "This guy doesn't quit," Derek grunted as he continued to play lethal zig-zag-zoe with the ZAFT commander.

"_At the rate we're going," _Derek thought anxiously, _"we'll be kissing Heliopolis good bye!"_

* * *

Quinton, meanwhile, couldn't believe what he was seeing. Did Kira just destroy the Magic Bullet of Dusk without a scratch? He could then see the Strike raising its sword against the Aegis. He noticed something, however; neither of them were shooting at each other!

Kira was wondering what was up with the Aegis and the pilot. For some reason, there was a gut feeling telling him that something, or someone familiar was in there.

"Kira, Kira Yamato," an eerily familiar voice came over the line. "So it's you, isn't Kira," Athrun's face appeared over the screen. Kira recoiled with wide eyes.

"Athrun Zala!" While the two mobile suits were staring each other down, Quinton could hear the entire exchange over the frequency. _"It looks like Kira's familiar with someone,"_ he realized.

* * *

The _Archangel's _Gottfrieds fired at the last GINN destroying it. Unfortunately, it fired its remaining missiles before exploding, sending them flying at the shaft.

Derek, managing to shake off Le Creuset for a while, saw the impending strikes. "Aw, not good!" he exclaimed as he flew upward and fired his beam rifle. A few if the missiles were detonated, but the lieutenant was unable to stop the others from hitting the shaft. There were massive detonations as the shaft finally gave in to battle damage.

"No…" Derek watched as the shaft fell apart, along with everyone else on the _Archangel._

Hirashi could not believe what he was seeing. His and Krista's home of their teenage years was about to collapse in seconds. Miriallia, unable to take the sight, buried her face in Tolle's arms. "This is a nightmare," Hirashi voiced everyone's thoughts.

"What have we done?" Murrue's voice quivered as she watched the ground start to come apart with the rest of the shaft.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira was still facing the mobile suit of his friend whom he had not seen in years. "Why," Kira asked, "why are you here?"

"I can ask the same for you," Athrun replied, "what are you doing in there?"

Quinton could not believe that the other pilot, named Athrun, apparently didn't put things together. He decided to intervene.

"In case you haven't figured it out, blur case," Quinton fired off as he came beside Kira, "Kira and I are fighting to protect our friends. Fellow students that YOU and your fellow trigger-happy buddies forced to hide aboard the _Archangel_!"

"Quinton…" Kira trailed off at Quinton's unabashed response.

Suddenly, Heliopolis' disintegration accelerated as the vacuum of space finally tore the walls open. As part of evacuation procedures, the shelters containing the civilians were jettisoned as lifeboats, away from the colony.

* * *

Vesalius

"My goodness," Captain Ades looked outside the bridge. Heliopolis was coming apart inside out.

* * *

Gamow

Nicol, Lars, Dearka, and Yzak watched the carnage on the lounge's screen.

"Heliopolis is…" Nicol murmured.

"This is not good for any of us," Lars stated, "Orb's going to come at us with accusations and questions about this, and the Supreme Council's going to be demanding answers regarding our use of heavy weapons around a civilian population."

Everyone couldn't help but agree. After something this catastrophic, it was unlikely that anyone would let it go unanswered. Even Le Creuset was going to have to take responsibility.

"Man," Dearka moaned, "how did this become so screwed up…"

* * *

Eisenhower

"Lord have mercy," Commander Sheppard murmured in disbelief. Everyone else couldn't speak in shock of the event.

"Can we raise those two operatives," the BoF commander shouted. "Negative, sir. Too much interference!" the CIC reported.

Marcus was now frowning. He was unhappy with the AF and EC, for locating their project here, and with ZAFT for their lack of concern for the colony and lack of subtlety. _"Get out of there you two."_

* * *

_Inside Heliopolis_

Kira and Quinton felt the turbulence as their mobile suits were being sucked out of the interior. "Hang on, Kira," Quinton yelled as he was helpless against the currents.

"Kira!" Athrun called out as he himself was sucked out the other side.

Lt. Lockheed looked at where Elias and Kira disappeared. "Elias, Kira," he said to himself. His Aile Strike Gundam was fighting the vacuum, but slowly losing to it.

Rau, also trying to keep his CGUE stable, sensed some of the apprehension from the Strike's pilot. "Looks like you've got some pilots to take care of, Earth Forces pilot," he remarked.

Derek looked back and forth between the CGUE, and the widening openings to space. He then decided that his brother and the other boy took priority now. _"You've really done it, Le Creuset."_

Casting a disdainful glance at the departing CGUE, Derek engaged the Aile's boosters, going with the current, and rocketing out of the colony to find Elias and Kira. _"Hang in there guys."_

**_END PHASE 03_**

* * *

The colony of Heliopolis falls apart from the battle, and Derek has two encounters with the infamous Rau Le Creuset.

As you all can see, Derek and Elias both have the same spatial awareness as Mu and Rau. This is also where Derek and Elias show their differences in personality and behavior.

Elias may be a Coordinator, but he still is young and brash compared to Derek. When his friends are in need or are threatened, you don't want to underestimate his devotion and loyalty.

Derek, while also kind and compassionate, is more of a long-term thinker. The daring and determination that the two brothers share sometimes worries him, because while he can pass as an Earth Forces officer, Elias can't. This can lead to some arguments over Derek's promises to keep Elias safe.

Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter! I will see you all next time!

Next up, PHASE 04!


	5. PHASE 04- Break for Safety

PHASE 04- Break for Safety

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam SEED canon, mobile suits, or characters designated as such. I only own characters and mobile suits belonging to the American organization, Freedom's Bells, among many other OCs.

**GojiGrimlockSaurus: I'm happy to please! By the way, don't you actually mean the destruction of Junius Seven?**

**war sage: Glad you like it!**

**Guest: Here it comes!**

Here is the fourth chapter! I was hoping to make it longer, but I guess I was killing all of you with suspense. Without further ado, read, review, fave, and follow!

Like ZAFT Prime, I ask that readers leave names so that I can properly reply to them! Also, PM me if you want! I would appreciate any support and feedback I can get.

* * *

_Newly Created Heliopolis Debris Field_

"Quinton," Derek called as he searched the debris with his Aile Strike Gundam. "Kira?" He was not getting a response, however.

"Come on boys," Derek said worriedly. He was worried, because if he lost Elias, he wouldn't know how to face his father. As for Kira, he didn't deserve to die out here because of some politician's cowardice or greed.

He continued to scan his field of search not only with his sensors, but also his beam rifle and black shield, in case the ZAFT ace Rau Le Creuset tried something funny with him. "Guys," he called again, "if you two are alive, please respond."

* * *

_With Quinton and Kira_

"Kira," Quinton maneuvered Duel Unit 3 over to Kira's Strike. "You alright? That was a rough one."

Kira stared at the massive wreckage of what used to be Heliopolis. "Heliopolis," Kira murmured weakly, "destroyed…"

Quinton heard this over the radio. He felt his heart sink for Kira and the inhabitants of Heliopolis. They were now homeless, all because of their own government, the EA, and ZAFT. "Look, Kira," he tried to console him, "I'm sorry."

Kira looked at Quinton on the screen. "It's also pretty hard for me to see a peaceful colony reduced to dust," he admitted, "but there's nothing more we can do but make sure that our friends make it out of this alive."

The younger Coordinator looked away a bit. "I wonder if my parents are alright," he said. The blond sighed. "I'm sure they made it out," he replied, hoping to bring some assurance, "those lifeboats must be well-built to navigate debris."

"Quinton, Kira!" The two boys turned to see Strike Unit 1 headed towards them. "Lieutenant," Quinton called out, "we're here!"

"Sheesh," Derek spoke, "you two could have at least called out. I thought I'd lost you both." Then the radio sparked to life with another faint voice. "All survi… units…ple… respond."

It was Natarle. Derek switched his frequency. "_Archangel _Command, this is X105-1." "X105-1," Natarle's voice came in clearer, "we have a good signal from you. What's your status?"

"I'm alright," Derek reported, "and it looks like X105-2 and X102-3 made it out as well."

"Copy that," Natarle called, "you three are to RTC at this time." "Roger."

"Let's get back to the ship," the AF lieutenant ordered. Just as the group was about to move, though, they received rescue beacon tones in their cockpits. Kira scanned around until the sensors picked up a flashing object.

"A Heliopolis lifeboat," Kira reported. "I'm seeing it too," Quinton confirmed, "its thrusters appear to be nonfunctional." He then asked, "What do you want to do, Lieutenant Lockheed?"

Derek quickly laid out the scenario. _"Given the pod's damaged thrusters and average oxygen endurance," _he thought, _"it'll probably take too long for the nearest rescue ship to arrive." _He then made the decision. "Let's bring them back." Quinton smirked to himself, as he was thinking the same thing.

It wasn't long before Quinton secured the lifeboat, with the two Strikes escorting it back. "_Archangel _Command," Derek made the call, "be advised, we're RTC at this time with a damaged lifeboat. Have medical and relief on standby for support."

It was Natarle that answered again. "Negative, Lockheed, we're currently still at level one status." "I know that," Derek shot back, "but we've got civies stranded out here with no means of propulsion!" "Reinforcements will be here," Natarle was adamant, "and who gave you the authority?"

Derek defended, "Compassion and common sense, Badgiruel. I'm not about to become some heartless war machine with no concern for others."

"Let them in," Murrue ordered in agreement with Derek, "we'll be ready." Natarle had no choice but to accept the captain's decision. "Prepare retrieval systems and medics," she called out.

The _Archangel _came into view of the trio, and Derek began to do what he was secretly taught by the Bells. "Adjusting angle and velocity," he began his pre-landing checks, "landing beacon confirmed. Initiating guidance." Kira and Quinton followed behind. "X105-1, X105-2, X102-3" Natarle responded, "You're clear to land in the starboard catapult."

"Coming in for landing," Quinton radioed. The Gundams landed in the catapult of the ship, with the pod in tow. "Good work," Derek complimented, "now let's get these people out of there."

* * *

Archangel_ bridge_

"I will make this clear," Lt. Murrue Ramius stated her intentions, "I will not hand this vessel or the remaining G-Weapons over to ZAFT." Mu and Natarle looked on. "We must reach Atlantic Federation headquarters no matter what."

"Captain," Derek came over the radio, "I suggest that we make our way to space fortress Artemis."

"Artemis?" the female captain asked. Natarle spoke up, "that's a European military base." "Yeah," Mu followed up, "there's the Umbrella of Artemis. If there is any place that we can take shelter easily, it's Artemis."

Natarle nodded. The display then began to show the probable routes of escape. "From our present position," she explained, "it is the nearest allied installation possible."

"But," Murrue pointed out, "we are in a situation where neither the G-Weapons nor this ship have any IFF codes acknowledged by allied forces. Would Europe…?"

"I'm aware that most of the G-Weapons and the _Archangel _are Atlantic Federation units," Derek inputted, "but we can also use Duel Unit 3 and Buster Unit 2 as bargaining chips if necessary. As much as I know, the European Confederation also joined in the project in return for units of their own." Natarle knew Derek had a point. The European Confederation was the closest ally to the Atlantic Federation. If there was trouble, there would be channels to reach the AF authorities in the EC. The two mentioned units were meant for the Europeans as payment for their support.

"Besides," Derek went on, "the nearest AF base is Ptolemaeus on the Moon. There would be too much distance and open space to travel without repeated interceptions. We don't even have the supplies to make the trip."

"Given our close ties with Europe," Natarle elaborated, "our best course of action would be to avoid confrontation, replenish at Artemis, and make contact with lunar headquarters from there."

"It looks like there's no other option then," Murrue said. It looks like they were going to their supporter rather than their host nation to escape the enemy.

* * *

_Hangar_

"Alright," Derek said as he got out of his mobile suit, "let's get those civies out and checked over." The hangar and medical crews immediately opened up the lifeboat. One by one, the refugees were helped out.

Kira and Quinton watched the procedures with a little satisfaction, knowing that they did the right thing. Suddenly, out of Kira's shirt came the robotic Birdy, who then flew over to a red-haired girl being helped out by Derek and a mechanic.

Quinton's eyes widened in recognition. "That's…," Kira murmured as he recognized her too. Quinton was the first to move towards her.

"Flay," Quinton called out. Flay looked away from Birdy to see Quinton coming towards her. "Quinton," Flay replied with relief as she also jumped up. They both collided, catching each other in a friendly embrace.

"Flay," Kira was also coming over, "you were in that lifeboat?" Derek saw this, and frowned a little. _"The daughter of George Allster."_

Flay looked at Quinton. There was uncertainty in her eyes. "What happened to Heliopolis?" she began to ask, "What was going on out there?" Quinton looked at her, then sighed. "Heliopolis is gone, Flay," he replied, "We had to fight our way through ZAFT to get out."

"What?" Flay was taken aback. "What about Jessica… Misha… I got separated… I was-" "Flay," Quinton hugged her a little tighter to calm her. "It's alright, girl. I'm sure those two made it to a shelter and got out safe. I'm just glad that you're safe."

"_Elias?"_ Derek thought to himself as he came over to the three teens. What was his brother doing with an Allster?

"Is this a ZAFT ship?" Flay suddenly asked, catching both boys by surprise. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Slow your horses, lady," Derek butted in. Quinton and Flay looked at the EA lieutenant coming towards them. "Nothing's going to happen," he forced a smile, "and as you can see from my uniform, you're aboard an Earth Alliance vessel."

Flay stopped for a moment, taking in the Earth Alliance logo on Derek's flight suit. Then she looked at the mobile suits around them. "But those are mobile suits," she rebutted.

The EA lieutenant, still keeping up his friendliness, explained, "those are the Alliance's, too, Ms. Allster. They are our new model suits." He then glanced at Quinton, and decided to try something. "Your friends, Kira and Quinton, helped bring you aboard in two of those."

Flay's face took on a surprised expression. She looked back at Quinton. "What does he mean you piloted those," she asked him, "what is he talking about?" Quinton scratched the back of his head.

Derek had to resist sighing. _"She knows these two boys,"_ he thought to himself, _"yet she has no clue about them? How naïve is she?"_ He then decided to take it a little slower. "Your other friends, including one Sai Argyle are also onboard," Derek went on, "and it's thanks to some of his Coordinator friends that he, Miriallia, and the others made it out."

"Coordinators," Flay murmured, obviously worried. Quinton was starting to wonder, _"what are you doing, Derek?" _Kira couldn't say anything. "Who are they," Flay asked.

"Why," Derek followed up, guessing the outcome, "you're talking to two of them. These two helpful gentle-"

"AAHH," Flay screamed, attracting the entire hangar's attention. She wrestled herself out of Quinton's arms. "Get away from me," she squealed as she went out of the hangar.

"Flay," Quinton called after her to no avail. Kira, on the other hand, was speechless at what had happened.

"I'm guessing that you two liked her, right," Derek suddenly asked. The two boys looked at him. Derek was now frowning a little at where Flay left. "Trust me," he said, "the Allsters are troublesome folks."

Kira looked at the older Natural for a moment. Having nothing else to do, he also departed the hangar. Quinton, on the other hand, was glaring a little at Derek. Derek took note of this.

"I'm guessing we should have another talk," Derek quietly sighed.

* * *

_Private quarters_

"What the heck, Derek!" Elias confronted his brother in privacy. "You were scaring her."

Derek sat down on a chair, crossing his arms. "Really, Elias," he began, "of all the girls, you had to go after Flay Allster." He stared the other Bell member down.

Elias did not back down. Seeing this, Derek sighed, then renewed his criticism. "The Allster family is an affluent one," Derek began, "but they are not trustworthy people to be involved with. That can especially be said for Coordinators."

"Derek," Elias countered, "she was frightened because of ZAFT's attack. What did you expect?" "For all I know," Derek shot back sharply, "they could be influenced, or worse yet, be in cahoots with Blue Cosmos! Of course that girl would be scared! She probably fears and hates Coordinators!"

"I've been hanging around Heliopolis for months," the teen Coordinator said, "if Flay was really a member of Blue Cosmos, why would she be in a neutral colony that her father would probably know to have Coordinators? She seemed rather easy-going and friendly to be around. She does not strike me as a radical, just shocked and frightened out of her comfort."

Derek shook his head. Elias didn't seem to get it at all. He took a deep breath, to keep from losing control. Then the elder Lockheed spoke firmly, "I do not want you to get hurt, or to risk our confidentiality all because of some crush. Understand that I've made a promise to Mom and Dad for your safety."

"I do not want to be safe," Elias refused, "I want to make a difference! I'll show that there is at least one person standing by her side!" Derek sighed, "Look bro-" "As long as I have friends to care for onboard this ship," Elias cut him off, "that's as good a difference I can make right now!" The younger Lockheed departed the room to search for his friends.

Derek could only stare out after him. He put his head to his palm. _"Elias bro," _he thought as he shook his head, _"you really have a long way to go in discretion." _That was the one thing Derek had difficulties with Elias. Elias, while he was fast learning and well-trained, being a Coordinator didn't mean that he was as mature or cool-headed as Derek. Coordinators, while enhanced, still had the same issues of hormones and maturity as Naturals. Derek had the role of offsetting Elias' brashness with his experience and the promise he made to his father.

He then sat up. _"Oh, well. Better inform the _Eisenhower_ of the situation."_ He took out his phone, and began to make an encrypted message.

* * *

Eisenhower

"Cmdr. Sheppard," Marcus was speaking with the Bell officer, "we've got all the data we need from Duel Unit 1, so please let me sortie."

"Negative, Pastor," Sheppard denied, "we're practically blind with all this debris, and we don't know just how many ZAFT units are out there. Proceeding further could be risky."

"I understand that, sir," Marcus insisted, "but Derek and Elias could still be out there. We're not leaving this godforsaken region until we bring them home safe."

Sheppard mused over the scenarios he was left with. Then one of the operators called, "sir, incoming encrypted transmission." She quickly decrypted the message until she found, "it's from Outlander One's cell!" The two officers perked up at this.

"Patch it through," Marcus commanded. It was Derek, he knew it. The message showed up on the primary displays:

"_Outlander One to Bell officers concerned. Situation is as follows:_

_Operatives Outlander One and Mite are currently in contact with Alliance units, consisting of warship, callsign _Majestic One. _Unable to return to base at this time with Strike Unit 1 and Duel Unit 3. Situation is critical with stranded sheep aboard. ZAFT forces are suspected to be still active and hostile. Current strength of EA task force are Strike Units 1 and 2, Duel Unit 3, Buster Unit 3, Moebius Zero, and _Majestic One.

_Outlander One and Mite will remain attached to _Majestic One _to protect the sheep until disembarkation. The aforementioned operatives will disembark and be mission clear when possible._

_Instructions to Bell officers concerned:_

_RTB to New America with prize and await further orders. Avoid confrontation with Alliance and ZAFT._

_Good hunting, and Godspeed._

Marcus and Sheppard finished reading through the message. Derek and Elias were not coming home yet.

"Well," Sheppard spoke up, "it looks like the happy reunion will have to wait." He then turned to the helmsmen. "Set course for mission extraction route and home base."

Marcus faced Sheppard. "Commander," he said, "requesting permission to disembark with the Duel." The Bell commander looked at the captain as though he were crazy.

"Don't be stupid," he warned, "Lockheed's made it clear what is happening, and we still have our mission to carry out."

"Elias is also on that ship," Marcus pointed out. "We can't just leave them like that."

Sheppard then raised his tone, "stay your hand, Captain Pastor. I'm sure Derek would have thought of something with Elias. As long as Derek is onboard and Elias keeps his mouth shut, they should be fine. Besides, Duel Unit 1 isn't equipped for the pursuit you have in mind."

"Detecting activity from _Majestic One_," one of the CIC operators reported, "it's launched a decoy and changing course." Sheppard looked over at the male crew member. "Estimated course?"

"Earth Alliance, European Confederation space fortress, Artemis, sir," the CIC specified. "They'll be out of range in ten mikes."

Marcus looked down. "I hate it too," Sheppard admitted, "but we have to return with what we have before things get any worse. We'd stick out like a sore thumb with this ship."

The chestnut-haired captain slumped down in his seat. The commander was right. He had to trust that the Lockheed brothers would find a way.

"_Hang in there guys. We'll be watching you two."_

* * *

Archangel _canteen_

Kira entered the dining hall. He found Sai and the others sitting at a table.

"Kira," Sai called with a smile, "you're alright. Where's Quinton?" Kira replied, "He's okay, too. I think he's just in the hangar." Kira then saw Flay sitting at the other end of the table. He decided not to say anything, remembering what had happened with Quinton in the hangar.

"Is something wrong," Sai asked, noticing the tension between the two. "Nothing," Kira said in a low tone. Seeing Kira was not in the mood, Sai dropped it.

"I wonder where we'll go now," Kuzzey asked.

"Beats me," Hirashi said, "I also wonder if ZAFT is still out there."

"They're after this ship and those mobile suits, right?" Tolle spoke out, "then they're probably still chasing us."

"Huh?" Flay moaned, "are you saying that we're less safe than when we boarded the ship? No way."

Mir frowned at Flay's panicky attitude over the affair. "Would you rather have remained on that drifting lifeboat?" she asked skeptically.

"N-Not really," Flay stuttered as she rested against Sai.

"Kira Yamato," Mu appeared around the corner. Kira stood straight up. "Petty Officer Murdoch says that he doesn't have enough people," Mu told him, and gave a thumbs up. "You, Quinton, and Derek are responsible for maintaining your machines."

Kira was startled. "My machine?"

"That's right, Kira." Quinton came around with Derek behind him. "It's already been decided that we would ride and take care of the mobile suits we have," he explained, "we're not out of trouble just yet, and we have no other pilots besides the two lieutenants here."

"Quinton," Kira replied, "just because I rode that thing twice, doesn't mean I'm a soldier!"

Quinton only shook his head at this. "You think you're the only one, Kira?" he spoke rhetorically. "I'm not a soldier either," Quinton went on, though it was a half-truth, "but that doesn't mean I have to be helpless in the face of danger."

"I don't know what you're thinking," Kira followed up, "but I didn't have a choice!"

"We all have a choice, Kira!" Everyone, except Derek, shot up at the outburst. Kira was left staring eyes wide at his friend. "I had a choice of running and not piloting," Quinton had his voice raised. "You," he pointed at Kira, "had just as much of a choice not to fight, and things would have gone very differently, even worse!"

Sai's eyes widened at Quinton's lecture. Hirashi gave a low whistle. "But I can tell that you care for these guys deeply enough to have done so," Quinton stepped forward, "right, Kira?"

Kira somberly gazed down. "I…" he attempted to speak. The blond saw this, and softened his expression. "Kira," he said more calmly, "the point I'm trying to make is that we all have the potential and choice to make a difference. I also just want you to know that you also helped lives. Are you going to stop when people you saved could still be counting on us?"

"I…!" Kira couldn't take it anymore, and ran out. "Kira," Quinton called after him. The younger boy continued running down the hall. Quinton sighed.

"Well," Mu remarked with a solemn look, "he'll have time to think it over." The Moebius Zero ace looked at Quinton. "You seemed to be a rather strong-willed one." "With all due respect, sir," the young adult replied, "from where I come from, we look after our own very much." Derek knew that he really meant the Bells of Freedom, not Scandinavia. "I see," Mu exhaled, "sounds like a great neighborhood you're from." The officer walked off.

"Excuse me, sir," Krista asked Derek, "where are we going?" Derek faced the orange-haired girl. "European space fortress, Artemis," Derek answered with a small smile. "Hopefully, they'll let us in without a hassle."

"By the way," Derek remembered something, "we have a fourth unit aboard that the techs are putting together." Hirashi and Krista perked up at this. "If we can have someone for that one, it would be appreciated. Just let me know." The lieutenant also walked off to the hangars.

Quinton could guess what the two other Coordinators were thinking. He then suggested, "Why don't you guys choose lots or something?" Hirashi and Krista looked at him, then back to each other. "Rock, paper, scissors then," Krista decided. Hirashi also nodded.

He then looked at Flay, who was holding onto Sai's hand. She refused to meet the boy's gaze. Sai began to wonder, _"What's up with Flay?"_

"Flay," Quinton addressed the redhead, catching her attention. "I know you're afraid of me because I'm a Coordinator." Sai gasped, now knowing what the problem was. "You think I'm a space monster," Quinton continued, "that I'm with ZAFT, even Solaris' Sons."

The others, especially Hirashi and Krista, looked on anxiously. "I'll say this, though," Quinton then spoke more firmly. "I do not blame you for being afraid after what happened, just as Sai wouldn't blame me for being a Coordinator. I'm keeping you safe with the rest of the ship, all the same, no matter what you think of me." It was then Quinton took his leave.

"So Quinton and Kira are really Coordinators," Flay murmured to herself. She was still heard by the rest of the group.

"Kira, Quinton, Hirashi, and I may be Coordinators," Krista spoke out, "but we are not part of ZAFT, nor do we support their stances." "In fact," Hirashi added, "Solaris' Sons put Coordinators like us Orb citizens to shame."

Flay looked down anxiously. "They are all treasured friends to us," Mir inputted, "and we have no reason to doubt any of them."

* * *

_Hangar_

Kira looked on at the Strike Gundam in front of him, all grey with the overhead lights showcasing it. He was thinking over the words Mu and Quinton spoke to him earlier.

"_We all have a choice, Kira!"_

"_Are you going to stop when the people you saved could still be counting on us?"_

"I may be able to operate the mobile suit," Kira said to no one in particular, "but that doesn't mean I can fight a battle!"

"If those weren't battles that you were fighting, then I don't know what is." Kira peeked over to see Derek coming towards him. "I can tell that you're full of uncertainty and doubt."

The boy turned to eye contact with the lieutenant, who then posed a sympathetic smile. "I really am sorry that both you and Quinton were put in this situation," Derek solemnly told him, "but I am amazed with what you two chose to do despite the risks. It's not every day that guys would risk their hinds like that to protect their buddies, let alone taking on aces like the Magic Bullet."

"Mr. Lockheed," Kira murmured. The Natural looked surprised for a moment, then to Kira's confusion, laughed a little. "Please call me Derek," he said, "Mister makes me feel old."

Then Derek grew serious again. "Anyway, your friend Quinton is right. All of us have a choice to make. Your choice could make the difference between survival and going home in boxes for yourself and everyone."

"But," Kira was still uncertain, "but what if I don't like any of the choices?" This earned a sigh from the lieutenant.

"That, my friend," Derek exhaled, "is where men are either made or broken." "Huh?" Kira wondered. "The truth is," Derek answered, "I'm still making a difficult decision right now for my people." He was thinking about his own oaths of service. One was officially to serve the interests of the Atlantic Federation, while the other was to carry on the principles and foundations of the United States before it.

"But before I go there," Derek refocused, "the point is that everyone is faced with a difficult decision at some point in life. It's a matter of whether we're going to let circumstances break us, or stand our ground." Kira directed his gaze away, unable to answer.

"Look," Derek put his hands on his shoulders, "you don't have to do this alone. Johnson's going to back you up. I'll also do everything I can to help you."

Derek looked up at what was now Kira's mobile suit. He was praying that this would be over for the poor kid soon.

* * *

Vesalius

Rau was not exactly in the best of moods as he was typing away at a report in his personal quarters. It was going to be one major headache to explain to the Council what had happened with Heliopolis.

The very least he and his team could do to make up for the blunder was to chase down and destroy the so-called "Legged Ship", with its mobile suit complement. In fact, the Vesalius and the Gamow were in pursuit, even with the decoy that they launched to draw them off. Rau could see through the trick easily.

Then his mind wandered to the pilot he fought. _"There was something about that Alliance pilot," _the masked man mused, _"I could sense him, and he could sense me. It seems that we have an x-factor in the equation now, don't we La Flaga?"_

The door opened to reveal Athrun Zala, drawing Rau out of his reflection. "Athrun Zala, reporting as ordered," the red coat saluted.

"I was hoping to check on you earlier," Rau began as he continued typing, "but Heliopolis' collapse was problematic." He stopped and rotated towards Athrun.

"I apologize for disobeying orders during the previous battle," Athrun said. "I have no intention of penalizing you," Rau replied, "but I do want to hear your side of the issue. It certainly wasn't like you, Athrun."

Athrun's expression deepened, signaling to Rau that he hit a nerve. "I understand that you were near two of those machines, especially the blue and white one, when they activated," the white coat elaborated.

"I'm sorry," Athrun apologized again, "I was stunned by what had happened, and failed to report the incident." The young member's eyes met the commander's.

"That blue and white machine," Athrun dropped the bombshell, "is piloted by a Coordinator friend I met at the military preparatory school I attended on the Moon. His name is Kira Yamato. I never dreamed that we would meet again like that under such circumstances… so I need to be certain."

"I see," Rau was taking it all in. "War is full of irony." He jumped up from his seat. "I don't blame you for being surprised. I imagine that both of you were very close."

"Yes," Athrun affirmed. Rau faced the blue-haired soldier again. "Very well," he spoke, "I shall probably take you off the upcoming sortie if that's the case." Athrun was shocked at his words.

"You wouldn't be able to pull the trigger on such a friend," he reasoned, "and I don't want to force you to, either."

"No Commander," Athrun exclaimed, "That's…" "Even if he was your friend," Rau began, "he is now our enemy. We must shoot him down. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Kira is…," Athrun shot out. He still refused to accept what was happening. There was hope that it was some sort of stupid mistake. "He's being used by the Naturals," he reasoned, "he's brilliant, but also absent-minded and well-meaning, so he fails to see things as they are. I just need a chance to change his mind!"

Rau's eyes narrowed behind the mask. "He's also a Coordinator," Athrun continued, "I know he'll understand what we have to say!"

Rau put his arms to his waist. "I understand how you feel," Rau spoke. Then he threw a curve ball. "But… what if he is not persuaded?"

Athrun recoiled. Then he solemnly glanced down and murmured, "Then I'll shoot him myself."

"Looks like you have your answer, Athrun," the white coat finished, "so go and prepare for the next sortie. We have a boat to catch."

* * *

Archangel

Elias looked at the Duel in front of him. There was a rather human aura to the mobile suit, unlike the captured GINNs he had seen at BoF hideouts as well as New America. The mono-eyed mobile suit with its bulky design put him off for some reason.

The Duel, on the other hand, he found its dual-eyed, knightly appearance appealing to him. It gave him a feeling of power and responsibility that permeated his being. It was as though he were made a knight, entrusted with a rare sword for great deeds.

"_Knight of the Bells, eh,"_ he mused to himself, _"I guess I'll have to see if I'm up to it."_

"Hey, Quinton!" Quinton was brought out of his musing by a male voice. He came face to face with Hirashi, who was walking up to him with a smug face.

Quinton began to smile a bit. "I'm guessing that you and Krista figured it out then," he said, deducing the result. "That's right," Hirashi replied, "I'll be the one riding that other mobile suit we have."

"Buster Unit 2?" Quinton looked past Duel Unit 3. The mentioned Gundam was in its cradle just next to the Duel. "I'm hoping Krista's okay with it," he said.

"Oh, she is," Hirashi answered, "she did say that I'd better not make sure to make her regret it."

The other Coordinator sighed at Krista's tom boyishness. Over the months that Quinton was at Heliopolis, he came to know the girl as a good, yet headstrong friend. She and Hirashi would play prank wars on each other whenever they weren't busy, and Krista occasionally teased Quinton about his manly charms.

"Well," Quinton exhaled, "you're about to learn fast, given that you're a Coordinator. The controls, fortunately, also seem rather easy to learn. Better let Lt. Lockheed know so he can run you through the basics."

Then there was an alarm blaring throughout the hangar. "Enemy silhouettes detected! All hands to Level One battle stations!"

The two boys fell silent at the announcements and orders that were being issued. "I guess I'm going for a crash course soon enough," Hirashi remarked.

"Yeah," Quinton replied. He then tapped his friend's shoulder. "Let's suit up and move out!"

Hirashi hummed affirmatively, with the two making a dash for the locker rooms.

* * *

_Bridge_

"I guess Le Creuset didn't take the bait," Derek voiced aloud as he came in. He went over to Romero who was studying the radar signatures of two ZAFT ships, one to their port, and the other to the stern. "It looks like they'll cut us off with the Nazca-class in front and the Laurasia-class to the rear."

Murrue and Natarle were both feeling dismay and frustration. It seemed as though fate had to be a cruel prankster for ZAFT to be tracking them down hard and fast. "How did they catch up so fast?" Murrue wondered.

"We can't avoid this situation with the Nazca-class out there," Derek analyzed. He then addressed the other male officer. "La Flaga, we'd better sortie and try to put some distance between them and the _Archangel_!"

"We need a plan first, Lockheed," Mu replied. "Bring up data on the two vessels and a map of the airspace," he ordered.

Romero typed in the commands as ordered. Mu got up from the helm and came beside Derek and Murrue as a map of space was displayed.

"The Nazca-class is now the primary obstacle between us and Artemis," Mu began. "I will take my Moebius Zero and speed ahead quietly for a surprise attack. The _Archangel_, meanwhile, should launch its mobile suits for close range defense."

"I'll take charge of our forces while you're gone," Derek inputted. He pointed out at the locations around the ship. "I will take Kira with me to defend against the enemy from the front. We'll have Johnson acting as rear guard against the Laurasia behind us."

"Lt. Ramius," the young officer followed up, "once La Flaga deals with the Nazca, break through with all the steam we've got. We'll wipe up anything that tries to get close."

Lt. Ramius looked at the two of them. "Got it," she affirmed, "we'll be counting on you two to direct our defenses."

* * *

_Canteen_

The civilians were casting worried glances at one another. Even the teens were on edge as the alarm continued blaring.

"Mommy!" exclaimed a young girl holding onto her mom. Mir and Tolle glanced in contemplation.

"Kira Yamato, Quinton Johnson," Derek Lockheed came over the PA, "rally up in the locker room. I'll be there shortly." That got the students' attention.

"I wonder if Kira's decided," Mir murmured. "With someone like Mr. Mystery Hotshot," Krista remarked coolly, "my bet's on him going out. Not to mention Hirashi got the win." Mir noted some subtle envy in her friend's voice. "Well you two decided it fair and square," Kuzzey inputted, "so that's something we can't fight about now."

Mir turned to Tolle beside her. "Hey, Tolle. We're always sitting on the sidelines, relying on Kira and Quinton to keep us safe."

Tolle went into a train of thought. _"We all have a choice… the point I'm trying to make is that we all have the potential and choice to make a difference."_ The unexpected words of Quinton Johnson rang loud and clear in his head. It's a wonder where Quinton learned such wisdom. Origins beside, however, his words were very much relevant to the situation at hand.

It was then Tolle made a decision. "We all probably should help," he announced. Everyone at the table looked at him. "It's as Quinton said. We all have a choice. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm making a choice, and it's that I'm going to help him and Kira."

Krista and Kuzzey looked amongst themselves, then to Sai. The glasses-wearing teen nodded, then faced Tolle. "I speak for the others when I say that we agree," he affirmed.

"Then let's do it," Krista rose from her seat. "Besides," she added, "I'm not the one to sit around and do nothing, especially with that dumbbell out there." The others sighed at Krista's reference for Hirashi, but nodded nevertheless.

* * *

_Bridge_

"Captain, I have civilians requesting to speak with you," Chandra from the CIC reported.

"We have no time for that!" Natarle talked back in her soldierly tone. "I can deal with their complaints later! Just instruct them to keep quiet."

"Well, uh… the students from Heliopolis are offering to help with the ship's operation."

Murrue was surprised at the request. Regaining herself, she then decided, "very well, bring them in."

_Pilot Locker Rooms_

Lieutenant Lockheed entered to find Quinton, Kira, and Hirashi putting on blue EA pilot suits.

"I see we have our fourth pilot," Derek remarked, setting eyes on Hirashi. The young man gave a bashful look. "Don't worry," Hirashi said, "just instruct me, and I'll be able to handle it!"

Derek smiled a little. "Good to see you have some confidence, Tamari," he replied.

Kira had to admit, he was surprised that Hirashi was volunteering to pilot Buster Unit 2. On top of that, Sai, Tolle, Mir, Kuzzey, and Krista were volunteering to help with the _Archangel's_ operation. In the case of Krista, Hirashi seemed rather fine with it.

"Hey, Hirashi?" Kira asked. "Yeah?" Hirashi turned to him.

"Are you sure you're okay with Krista volunteering?" Hirashi sighed in response. "I've been told that the ship is understaffed," he replied, "and either way, it's going to be in danger. Krista's not the type to let things happen anyway."

Kira processed these things, as Derek stood by him. "Alright everyone," Derek raised his voice, "gather around me." The three boys did as they were prompted.

"Last time, we had a problem of command and proper execution," he began briefing the group, "this time, failure is not an option for us. So now, we're going to establish an improvised chain of command."

Derek turned to Kira. "Kira," he said, "you're with me as the front guard. We'll use the firepower of our Strikes to blast a hole in their net for the _Archangel_." "Okay then," Kira nodded in affirmation.

"Quinton," Derek continued, "you and Hirashi are to take up the rear. The Laurasia-class behind us is bound to launch their mobile suits to box us in."

"Gotcha, Lieutenant," Quinton answered, "I'll also be keeping tabs on my friend's crash course here." Hirashi chuckled at these words.

"Very good then." Derek then finished up with, "remember, our objective is not to necessarily destroy the enemy. We just need to hold them off long enough for the _Archangel _to reach Artemis' defenses. Lt. La Flaga is going ahead of us for a preemptive sneak attack on the Nazca-class. If we hold out long enough for him to do his job, we should pull through."

He touched Kira's shoulder, catching the brown-haired boy's attention. "You can do this, Kira," he encouragingly muttered, "remember the people you're fighting for. That's as good a reason you can have right now." This earned Derek a sigh from him. "Hey," he shook Kira up a little and smiled. "You've got your friendly neighborhood here on your side. I'm not going to leave you behind."

It was then the door opened to reveal Mu La Flaga. "Derek-" he began, before pausing to take in the sight before him. "Ah," he laughed, "it looks like we have a full complement here." Mu glanced at Kira and Hirashi. "It also looks like we have two others who have made their decision."

"I was just going over the plan," Derek smiled back. "We'll be counting on you out there."

Mu gave the thumbs up. "I'll do it," he affirmed, "just make sure to watch the kids and your back, Lockheed." Derek nodded.

"Alright," Derek ordered, "saddle up boys. We're in for some action." He followed Mu out of the room. "Let's get to it," Quinton followed up, as he led Kira and Hirashi out towards the hangar.

* * *

_Hangar_

Mu headed for his Moebius Zero, while the other four pilots were going for their respective mobile suits.

"_Athrun," _Kira drifted in his mind as he looked on his Strike. _"Are you going to come back and sink us, too?"_

"Hirashi," Quinton called as he settled into the Duel's cockpit, "you'll launch after me. Do take time to calibrate the Buster for yourself."

"Roger that," Hirashi was now in the Buster. He took out the keyboard and rapidly typed away.

Meanwhile, the Zero was moved to the starboard catapult. "Mu la Flaga, taking off! Make sure you don't sink before I get back!" The mobile armor barreled out of the ship, beginning its silent run towards the enemy.

"Kira, Quinton, Hirashi!" The three teens perked up as Mir's image came over their monitors.

"Miriallia?" Kira asked. "From now on," she explained, "I will act as the combat controller for the mobile armor and your mobile suits. I'm counting on you!" She gave a wink and a "V" sign.

Kira smiled. "You hear that Kira and Hirashi?" Quinton talked over the radio, "let's not disappoint the girls!" "You've got it," Hirashi said as he finished his adjustments. "I'm ready to go as well!"

"Arming Aile Strikers for Strikes One and Two," Natarle announced as the two packs were mounted on their respective units. "The enemy will be here as soon as the _Archangel _fires its engines! Prepare for contact!"

"Roger," Derek affirmed. He switched to Strike Unit 2's radio. "Kira," he spoke, "the Aile Striker will grant you a high-maneuver jet pack, beam rifle, and shield." The two mobile suits were then fitted with the packs. "If speed and mobility are your thing," Derek continued, "you're going to enjoy it. Just don't go too wild with the rifle, or you'll drain your juice."

"Right!" Kira nodded understandingly.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Startup engines! Ready assault cannons for firing!" Murrue began issuing her orders. "Target the Nazca-class at our twelve o'clock!"

Outside, the two new positron cannons emerged. Simultaneously, the _Archangel_ started its thermonuclear engines.

"Lohengrins, fire," Natarle ordered. The two mighty cannons opened up with massive beams of lethal positrons. This, of course, put the _Archangel_ on enemy radar.

"That's our cue," Derek warned his pilots, "CIC, do we have authorization to launch?"

Mir looked to Natarle, who affirmed, "send out the mobile suits!" "Lt. Lockheed, Kira, you're clear for launch," she reported.

"Understood," Derek replied. The two catapults opened to reveal Strike Units 1 and 2 in the port and starboard catapults respectively.

Kira's breathing hiked as the open expanse of space came into view. His thoughts were on his friends aboard.

"Hey," Derek came over the monitor, "just relax and follow me, Kira. We'll get out of this."

"Roger that, Lieutenant," Kira began to relax.

Derek switched to Quinton. "Johnson," he radioed his brother in disguise, "from your performance, I trust that you can hold the rear with your buddy?"

"You got it," Quinton nodded, knowing from his mental link that it was what Derek wanted anyway. "Right," Derek maintained a straight face, while giving a subtle hint similar to a wink. "Just watch our six."

Derek refocused as the launch clearance was given.

"Derek Lockheed. Strike Unit 1 taking off!" The Gundam was catapulted out of the ship. Its phase shift took on the black, grey and white colors as the Strike rocketed away.

"Kira Yamato. Gundam, taking off!" The second Strike also rolled out, taking on its red, white, and blue as it went.

"_Show time," _Quinton thought to himself. The Duel was moved up and equipped with its beam rifle and shield. Buster Unit 2 was also moved up to where Kira took off from. "It's the big moment, Quinton," Hirashi spoke.

"I know," Quinton replied. "Quinton Johnson. Duel Unit 3, launching!" The Gundam was colored in its green and white as it left.

"Hirashi Tamari. Buster heading out!" As it took off, the Buster activated its phase shift, giving it shades of desert brown.

Derek saw that everyone was ready for battle. "Quinton, Hirashi," he radioed, "take up your formations! Kira, you're with me!"

The green Duel and brown Buster headed to the rear of the _Archangel_, with the two Strikes flying up front. The _Archangel _and its forces were ready to engage.

_**END PHASE 04**_

* * *

The _Archangel _survives Heliopolis' destruction, and Derek puts together an impromptu mobile suit team using Kira, Elias, and Hirashi. It is also clear that Derek and Elias have a disagreement over Flay Allster.

Over the course of the journey, Elias' relations with Flay will be an issue between the two brothers. Derek distrusts the Allster family, and would sooner see Elias back off than to risk harm.

As for Kira, Derek will play as a second mentor to him alongside Mu. The one advantage Derek has, however, is dealing with Coordinators regularly in the BoF, and I'm planning to write more about Kira's development.

Don't worry about Marcus, by the way. He'll get his share of action, and become important later on. He's just out for now due to his mission to return with Duel Unit 1.

Anyway, here are the specs for the new machine.

-GAT-X103-2 Buster Gundam Unit 2

Type: Prototype Artillery Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultra-compact battery

Special Equipment: Phase-Shift Armor

Weaponry: Same as Unit 1

Users: Earth Alliance, Atlantic Federation, European Confederation (intended)

Pilot: Hirashi Tamari

Well, that's all for this chapter. I'll keep writing, and as always, have a nice day!

Next up, PHASE 05!


	6. PHASE 05- Phase Shift Down

PHASE 05- Phase-Shift Down

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam SEED canon, mobile suits, or characters designated as such. I only own characters and mobile suits belonging to the American organization, Freedom's Bells, among many other OCs.

**war sage: Glad you like it!**

**GojiGrimlockSaurus: Authenticity and smoothness is my objective here. Expect more with Derek and Elias. ;)**

**KentStadfelt: I'm happy you think my chapters are exciting. Expect some right here, especially with Derek in the picture. As for the units, I do try to make the pilots different. :)**

Hey again, people! MWSeraph is back with another chapter! A lot of things are happening to me with the end of the school year coming up. Trust me, though, I have no plans of giving up anytime soon!

* * *

_January 25, CE 71, Space_

Derek watched as the sensors picked up movement from the Vesalius up ahead. His radar then detected only one mobile suit launch.

"_Two, huh," _he thought to himself, _"then that's got to be…"_ Derek got his answer soon enough as the CGUE and the Aegis showed up on his screen. _"Looks like ZAFT's wanting to get the hang of the G-Weapons too," _he mentally grumbled at the image of the now-ZAFT Gundam.

Kira, on the other hand, had his head swimming with thoughts as the red mobile suit approached. He was told by Mu and Derek that he was to just hold off ZAFT long enough for the _Archangel _to escape. However, Kira couldn't shake the thought of an old friend piloting that red mobile suit for the other side, and that he was going to be shooting at him.

"Here they come, buddy," Derek prompted Kira, "get ready!" The silver CGUE then moved out in front. Derek could feel the presence of Rau le Creuset becoming more acute as the mobile suit approached._ "Shoot, it's him…"_

"Athrun," Rau radioed his subordinate, "you take care of the blue and red mobile suit. I've got our interesting grey friend." Rau split off towards Derek, who was also gunning his thrusters towards contact.

"You're not getting past us," Derek murmured determinedly. He knew what Rau Le Creuset was capable of from recon intel and La Flaga's reports on the Grimaldi Front. In the hands of such pilots, the CGUE could still be a very dangerous threat to warships up close.

The CGUE then opened fire with a burst, only for the grey and black Strike to defend with its shield. Derek returned with a single beam impulse, which Rau quickly evaded. The young Natural quickly used the Aile Striker's thrusters to chase after the enemy, intending to ward him off from the _Archangel._

Rau mused as he continued to fly around the Strike's fire, _"this is only the third time we've met, yet I can sense something about him." _He suddenly turned around and fired his assault rifle and shield vulcan at the Strike. What would have been a split second strike for Rau came to be a close miss, as the Gundam suddenly used thrust vectoring to brake and rocket upwards. Derek felt the Gs on his body increase briefly from the maneuver.

"_Impressive that you escaped that attack, Earth Forces pilot." _Rau maneuvered the CGUE to stay with the Strike. _"But that does not mean you'll win so easily." _The ZAFT white continued to evade the green energy beams from the Strike's rifle, harassing it with suppressing fire.

"I can't get a fix on this guy," Derek grunted. While he could hold his own so far with the armor and maneuverability with the Strike, it still wasn't enough to gain a significant edge over the experienced ZAFT pilot. He then pulled out his beam saber and attempted to slash at the CGUE. Derek swung the pink blade, only for Rau to side-step him and pull out his sword. "Whoa," Derek barely reacted as Rau rammed his sword against the black shield.

"This guy's good," the AF lieutenant admitted, as he used the Strike's superior strength to force the CGUE back. "I just hope the others are holding out."

* * *

_With Kira_

Kira glanced at Strike Unit 1 and the CGUE twisting and turning with one another, before drawing his own beam saber as the Aegis approached. However, Kira didn't attempt to attack as the other Gundam sped past, which also did not seem to attack. The boy found himself startled at the speed of the Aegis, making him all the more nervous.

"Kira!" a familiar voice called over the radio. "Athrun!" Kira recognized the voice.

"Put your sword away, Kira!" Athrun shouted, "We're not enemies, right? Why do we have to fight each other?"

"Athrun." Kira was struggling between answering his friend's concerns and following Derek and Mu's plan of defense.

"You're a Coordinator just like us. Why do you choose to side against your own kind?" Kira kept his distance from Athrun, not knowing how to respond to his tirade.

* * *

_With Elias_

"Looks like we're outnumbered two to four," Quinton analyzed the odds grimly. The enemy mobile suit force from the Laurasia-class behind the _Archangel_ consisted of the stolen G-Weapon units Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Reaper. It was just him and Hirashi to defend the ship from them.

"How are we both supposed to defend the ship against four guys?" Hirashi spoke out. "Just stay in formation," Quinton radioed, "we can use the ship's fire to throw off their aim!" Quinton knew that neither of them would survive outside of formation with the _Archangel_. Their best defense was to engage the enemy at medium ranges relative to the carrier's defensive net, not too close that the enemy can overwhelm the _Archangel_, but not too far either that they can surround Duel Unit 3 and Buster Unit 2.

"Looks like the Earth Forces still have copies of Yzak and Dearka's machines," Lars remarked over the radio as the Reaper's sensors detected the green and brown mobile suits. "Hmph," Yzak spoke with a haughty voice, "no matter, we'll hit them before they know what hit them."

Lars looked down at his system options. "If it's a blitz you want, Yzak," he informed his comrade, "the Reaper can punch a hole for you, since Athrun and the commander are occupied right now."

"How so?" the white-haired red coat asked.

"This so." Lars set the throttle to max, engaging the Reaper's high-powered thrusters and rocketing towards the _Archangel_. "Man," he grunted as he felt the G-forces push him back in his seat. "They sure weren't kidding about the thrusters. This one really covers distances!"

Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol watched in surprise as their friend went ahead on the offensive. "You're kidding me," Dearka began, "we'll be the last ones to arrive?" Yzak narrowed his gaze. "Then let's hope that we get our share of the action. I'd hate to have launched for us to be beaten to it."

"Quinton," Hirashi stared in disbelief at the oncoming enemy, "that one's coming in fast!" "I know," Quinton fired up his thrusters and weapons, "cover me, Hirashi!" The green Duel zoomed ahead to try to intercept the Reaper.

"Tsk," the brown Buster pilot sighed as he opened up with a missile volley. The Reaper easily rolled around the missiles, not deviating from its course. "Get some," Quinton taunted. He fired his beam rifle when the Reaper came into range.

Lars dodged all the shots, coming into contact with Quinton's Duel. The two began to maneuver around, trying to get a good aim on each other. Lars then raised his beam submachine gun, and sent bursts of impulses at the green Duel.

Quinton was fast enough to dodge right, though, and responded in kind with his rifle again. "You're good," the Reaper pilot admitted as he outran the shots, "but we've got plenty more than you can give." Soon enough, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol flew in.

"Damn," Hirashi swore and fired his linear shotgun and large beam rifle at the three. They dispersed around the shots. "Just try and sink us, ZAFT," he taunted as he adjusted the Buster's aim.

"Nicol, you help Lars take care of these two mobile suits. Dearka, destroy the ship. I'll go and help Athrun and the commander," Yzak ordered.

"Roger that," Nicol acknowledged. He vectored the Blitz towards Buster Unit 2. "Argh," Hirashi raised his beam rifle, "go down!" He and Nicol began to exchange fire. While Hirashi was faring reasonably well, the Blitz was the more agile and slimmer machine, making it hard to hit.

"Really, Yzak?" Dearka complained as he detonated several missiles with his shotgun.

"Quit gripping and bag that catch," Yzak bit back as he split off towards the other part of the battle.

* * *

_With Derek and Kira_

"Oof!" Derek recoiled as Rau managed to land a kick on his Gundam. His eyes then widened at the sight of the CGUE's rifle aimed at his cockpit at point blank. Drawing on his mysterious senses, Derek backed away quickly with the Aile Striker's thrusters, zigzagging through the bullets.

Derek looked at his sensors and analyzed the situation. It was not looking too good. The enemy outnumbered his allies eight to six, counting the mobile suits, warships, and Moebius Zero. The CGUE he was fighting was distracting him from the more urgent threats of the stolen G-Weapons and their more powerful armaments.

He then looked over to Kira's Strike, it was then he noticed that neither he nor the Aegis were attacking each other. _"What is going on over there?" _he wondered. He switched over to Kira's frequency.

"You used to say that you hated the whole idea of war!" Derek could hear Kira over the radio. Was he talking to someone? He heard next, "so why did you go and attack Heliopolis?"

"It's those Naturals, who fail to understand anything." Derek winced at what appeared to be the ZAFT pilot's words, "they went ahead and built those things!" The EA pilot could not help but find some inkling of truth in the statement. He could only sigh at the whole complexity of the situation.

Suddenly, Rau's presence flashed in Derek's mind again. The Strike pilot barely reacted as the CGUE's sword was swung down on the right arm. Fortunately, the armor worked as specified. "Don't take your mind off the battle now," Rau coolly reminded.

"At this rate…" Derek looked at his power gauge, which showed around sixty-five percent power left. _"This guy's really draining my juice! I hope Kira has enough," _Derek thought. He could glance at the _Archangel_ and escorts from his position. They were still afloat, but the Blitz, Buster, and Reaper were proving to be elusive. He then quickly glanced at Kira's Strike and the Aegis. _"Gotta get Kira off the hook."_

"Heliopolis was neutral," Kira was arguing with Athrun, "my friends and I were neutral! Yet-" "Kira!" The Coordinator boy was interrupted by Derek over the radio. He looked away to see the grey counterpart of his mobile suit bash the enemy CGUE's sword away with its shield. Derek then swung his beam saber in one fluid motion, causing Rau to back off.

Strike Unit One gunned its thrusters towards the Aegis, which Athrun quickly picked up. "What," Athrun muttered as he backed off from two beam shots from the other Strike. "Derek?" Kira voiced over the com.

"You go and help the _Archangel_," Derek ordered, "I'll keep these two distracted!" Athrun, on the other hand, found himself backing off from the more aggressive grey Strike coming at him. The blue-haired Coordinator blocked the grey Strike's beam saber with his own. "Time to rewrite your books," Derek said, "I'll take you both on!" He slammed his shield into the Aegis, and turned around to fire the head CIWS at the CGUE, causing it to back off. Derek couldn't help but smirk a little. He actually found mobile suit combat to be exciting.

Kira watched the Natural somehow take on both Athrun and the CGUE, leading them on a chase. _"Athrun…"_ Kira thought, just as the warning went off in his cockpit. He maneuvered backwards as beam shots came from the approaching Duel Unit 2.

"So Athrun wasn't fighting," Yzak remarked, "that just means you're mine!" He continued his unrelenting barrage.

"X102 Duel? The same model as Quinton's!" Kira blocked the enemy's beam impulses with his shield, and found himself being chased by the blue mobile suit. Derek caught a glimpse of what had happened, causing him to exhale in frustration.

"Does there have to be a curve ball every time?" he ranted to no one in particular.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Quinton found himself fighting a fast and well-armed enemy in the Reaper, as his Duel was among the most basic of the G-Weapons. _"I can't get a bead on this guy,"_ the Coordinator pilot thought as he continued firing his beam rifle.

Hirashi, on the other hand, was engaging the Blitz alongside the _Archangel_ and its defenses. However, the ZAFT Buster was also taking advantage of Nicol's distraction to take pot shots at the vessel. Fortunately, the anti-beam fields and CIWS were keeping the two ZAFT members from landing any effective shots.

"Dearka," Nicol called, "let's flank it from below!" "Right," Dearka affirmed, as they weaved past the gunfire to what is supposed to be the _Archangel's _weak spot.

"Enemy mobile suits moving below us!" Chandra informed Natarle. "Lower Section Igelstellungs, intercept!" Soon, the underside turrets began to fire on the two suits.

"Let's try this!" Hirashi combined Buster Unit 2's shotgun and rifle to form a larger assault shotgun, and fired two bursts at the other Buster and Blitz. The _Archangel_ followed up with one of its Gottfried turrets, the combined barrage forcing the enemy back.

"These creeps keep coming," Hirashi was complaining, "can't we get a break?"

Duel Unit 3 sent a grenade flying at the Reaper, which used its CIWS to detonate it. Quinton quickly followed up with his beam rifle, grazing the enemy's shoulder.

"Whoa, now," Lars was surprised, "you actually almost hit me." Whoever the pilot was, he was certainly holding his own against him.

"Stay focused, Hirashi," Quinton urged, "If we stay close together enough, we should be able to pull through. Don't die on me now!"

"Gotcha!" Hirashi grinned as the other Buster missed with its high-powered rifle, with the former dual firing his weapons in return.

* * *

_With Mu_

Mu watched his HUD carefully as his Moebius Zero silently cruised towards the Nazca-class ship up ahead. He needed to time his attack carefully; not too slow that the enemy will lock on to the _Archangel_, but also not too soon that they can vector their defenses against him.

"_Just a little more," _Mu looked at his radar. So far, the_ Archangel _and its mobile suits seemed to be holding up despite the enemy's numbers. _"If I can just get that destroyer, we're home free." _

The path then changed to a solid lock on to the mobile armor's intended target. "There!" Mu exclaimed. He immediately gunned the thrusters, barreling towards the enemy flagship.

"Raaahhh!" the mobile armor ace cried as he closed in. He saw the Nazca-class try to maneuver out of the way, but it was still seconds late as he deployed his gunbarrel pods. Running the gauntlet through the cannon fire, Mu proceeded to unleash a combined barrage from his gunpods and linear gun.

After a few bursts, Mu scored a direct hit to the Nazca's primary thrusters, upsetting its movement. "Yeah!" Mu cheered. He then shot a tow cable at the hull, and as he passed he tugged the destroyer off-course. _"Bite that one, Le Creuset,"_ Mu smirked to himself. He had succeeded in punching a hole in the enemy's net.

Ades grunted as explosions rocked the Vesalius. Soon enough, damage reports were coming in.

"Major damage to engines! Losing thrust!"

"Enemy mobile armor is withdrawing!"

"Number 5 sodium wall damaged and on fire!"

"Sealing bulkheads!"

"Damn it," the captain swore as he scrambled for Commander Le Creuset's frequency. He was not going to be pleased.

"What!" Le Creuset exclaimed. "You were ambushed by the mobile armor?"

"Yes sir," Ades clarified, "the Vesalius has been hit badly with damage to the engines. We're hardly in any condition to fight."

Rau grit his teeth as he saw Athrun get blocked by the grey Gundam, before being forced back. "Tsk," Rau grunted as he fired his rifle and composite shield at the Strike, which as always, seemed to react fast enough to escape._"Damn you both, Mu and mystery pilot," _he mentally cursed.

* * *

Archangel

"Message from Lieutenant La Flaga," Tonomura reported, "he's accomplished his objective and returning at this time!"

Murrue exhaled deeply in relief. _"Looks like we owe him one." _"We'll take the opportunity to attack the Nazca-class in front of us," she decided.

"Arm Lohengrins One and Two," Natarle barked, "target the Nazca at our twelve!" The CIC crew worked fast to bring the guns online.

"Alert all forces," Murrue followed up, "tell them to clear the line of fire!"

* * *

_With Derek_

"La Flaga did it," Derek muttered to himself as he heard the warnings. The Aegis, meanwhile, attempted to press its beam saber closer. Derek quickly regained focus, and allowed his enemy to slip on the shield, missing him to the left.

"What," Athrun was shocked as he missed his target. There was a flash of pink, and Athrun barely flew back as the saber nearly struck his cockpit.

Athrun hated to admit it, but the pilot of the other Strike was putting up a good fight. It was as though the enemy could coordinate his moves carefully and was waiting prudently for a slip up on Athrun's part.

Seeing the Aegis back off, Derek switched again to Kira's frequency. "Kira," he warned, "watch out, the _Archangel _is getting ready to fire."

Kira didn't respond, as he was fighting the Duel, but he got the message anyway.

"I'll get you," Yzak fired a barrage from his beam rifle. The Strike managed to block the shots and return fire. Suddenly, Rau's image appeared on one of his screens.

"All units," Rau announced, "the Vesalius taken damage from a surprise attack. We are to stand down and withdraw as soon as possible."

"What?" the silver haired red coat reacted in surprise. How could they retreat at a time like this?

* * *

Soon enough, two streaks of energy streaked from the _Archangel's_ Lohengrins towards the Vesalius. While the beams missed, they still were powerful enough to cause further damage to the port side of the destroyer.

"Attention all allied forces," Murrue addressed the _Archangel's_ forces, "the Nazca-class has taken damage, and is leaving from our flight route. We'll proceed at maximum speed, and escape the combat airspace. Hold out as long as it takes until we do so!"

* * *

"Alright then!" Derek was satisfied. "You heard her, boys," he called out over the others' radios, "let's clear the way and get back to the ship." He fired a few shots at the Aegis and CGUE, the disengaged to support the _Archangel_.

A beam shot suddenly passed Derek to the right from behind. He turned around and noted Kira firing rapidly at the Duel to no effect.

"Kira, you're going to run out of energy before he runs out of rage at the rate you're going." Unfortunately, Derek happened to be right as Strike Unit 2's beam rifle shorted out. Adding to his dismay, the other Strike's phase shift deactivated.

"No, I'm out of power!" Kira cried out. "Eat this," Yzak raised his beam rifle, closing in on Kira.

Quinton heard and saw what had happened. "Dang it! Kira!" Quinton was about to go over to Kira, when the Reaper suppressed him with its beam impulses and missiles. "Not so fast," Lars taunted as he raced towards the green Duel.

"Bug off!" Quinton responded, with the green Duel kicking the Reaper in the main camera. He then raced off towards the powerless Strike.

"Kira." Athrun transformed into the Aegis and was also heading for the Strike. Quinton saw the Aegis racing for the Strike and the Duel aiming its rifle, and realized that he had very little time to reach Kira. _"Shoot!" _Quinton saw his window closing as the Aegis was poised to grab the Strike.

* * *

However, that never happened, as the Aegis was rammed by another attacker. "Ugh!" Athrun exclaimed, and found himself looking at the same grey Strike pointing its rifle at him. The Coordinator quickly transformed back into his more agile Gundam form and weaved through the beams.

Yzak fired at Strike Unit 2 at the same time, the beam being poised to hit the mobile suit. Kira saw this, and scrunched his eyes ready for the blow. Quinton prevented that, though, as he used his Duel's shield to block the shot. Not wasting time, the green Duel responded by rushing its blue counterpart.

"What the-" Yzak bit his words as he dodged a saber strike from Duel Unit 3.

"Quinton." The younger Coordinator looked on. "We've got these guys," Quinton radioed, "go back to the _Archangel _to recharge."

"I've got an idea," Derek interrupted, "equip the Launcher Striker, Kira. Let's rain in on their party!" He continued to force back the Aegis with carefully aimed beam shots. One of them even managed to hit the Aegis on one of its shoulders, melting off some of the armor.

"_Whoa,"_ Athrun was sweating, _"better watch it."_ He couldn't believe that the grey Strike came that close to hitting him.

"Roger that," Kira acknowledged, and rocketed back towards the _Archangel_. "Hirashi," Quinton made another call, "you've got Kira coming back in your direction!"

"Read you there," Hirashi replied, "I know what to do." He let loose another barrage of missiles, followed by bursts from his shotgun at the Blitz and Reaper. "Besides, I'm starting to get the hang of this!" The turquoise haired teen grinned to himself.

"You're not getting, Kira," Quinton said as he fired back at the pursuing ZAFT Duel, while keeping pace with Strike Unit 2. "You think I'm going to lose to you Naturals?" Yzak taunted as he continued his pursuit. It wasn't long before the Moebius Zero flew in, though.

"YEEHAH!" Mu cheered as he fired a barrage at the Duel. While most of the shots missed, the attack surprised the ZAFT pilot enough. "Lt. Flaga! Nice of you to join us!" Quinton also cheered. "Go and support the Strike, kid!" Mu prompted. "Copy that!" the green Duel pilot flew alongside Kira back to the ship.

* * *

The de-powered Strike managed to line up with the _Archangel_. "Now, Ensign Badgiruel!" Murrue ordered. "Release catapult for the Launcher Strike!" Natarle followed through. The pack went flying out of the hangar.

"Do it, Kira," Quinton urged on. "Thanks!" Kira quickly detached the Aile Striker. He lined up his mobile suit with the Launcher pack and reactivated his phase shift, showing that he was back in business.

Derek and Mu were also returning to the _Archangel_ with the Aegis, blue Duel, and the CGUE in pursuit. "We're coming in hot," Mu radioed, "send these suckers packing!"

"Let's do this!" Hirashi came alongside Kira, brandishing his two weapons. "Aahhh!" Kira let out a cry as he turned the Strike's Agni on the enemy. Nicol's Blitz backed away, while Lars' Reaper was dancing to the barrage, unable to return fire.

The beam fire also zoomed past Strike Unit 1 and the Moebius Zero. While the Aegis and CGUE dodged, the Duel received a hit to its right arm from the Agni, which melted it off. Dearka's Buster attempted to cover Yzak, only for it to be hit by the Moebius' linear gun. Dearka drew back as Derek followed up with his own rifle shots.

"Everyone, fall back," Le Creuset ordered, "We can't pursue any further."

"WHAT?" Yzak shouted.

"You heard the commander, Yzak," Athrun reasoned, "the _Vesalius_ was just damaged, and we're starting to run low on power ourselves."

"I agree with Athrun and the commander," Nicol followed up, "with the rate things are going, we'll be the ones in trouble."

"All that dodging and shooting's taken a lot out of my Reaper," Lars sighed as he looked at his displays. "I don't think I'm going to last any longer."

Yzak felt his pent up frustration release as he punched his screen. "Damn you all!" he shouted as he and Dearka fell back.

"Keep firing, they're falling back!" Derek called out as he continued to fire his beam rifle alongside Kira, Quinton, and Hirashi. One by one, the six enemy mobile suits left, their mission a failure.

* * *

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" Derek gave the halting prompt, "looks like they've had enough." Everyone lowered their weapons as they watched the increasingly distant streaks of light. Derek loosened up, as the presence of Rau Le Creuset faded. He likewise felt similar sensations in Mu and Quinton, or Elias.

"Man," Mu rubbed the back of his helmet, "we actually did it. We beat back a ZAFT task force!"

"We sure did, Lieutenant," Derek broke a small smile. "Good job, everyone," he congratulated the other pilots, "the _Archangel _has escaped the ZAFT attack net, and we're all alive and kicking."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Quinton smiled back, also feeling proud of his brother. He knew that Derek's smile on the screen was meant for him.

"Alright," Derek finalized his communication, "let's bring it back in!" The mobile armor and mobile suits began to file back into the _Archangel_. The Bell officer's head swam with the thought that they had not only survived, but had managed to beat back a ZAFT task force head on.

_**END PHASE 05**_

* * *

The_ Archangel _and its allies survive yet another encounter with Le Creuset and his team. Derek also gets to fight the ZAFT commander a third time, and proves himself to be able to give Athrun a hard time. Elias is also not far behind in countering Lars and even Yzak. Hirashi, meanwhile, gets the hang of Buster Unit 2.

As you can see, the training the Lockheed brothers receive from the BoF is really paying off. In the case of Derek, it all goes to show that Kira is not the only one to be potentially able to master the Strike.

Well, I hope that with all the things going on with me, this reading was still enjoyable. As always, until next time, have a nice day!

Next up, PHASE 06!


End file.
